The Lost
by Manatheron
Summary: Book 1: Things are not always what they appear to be. This holds doubly true of demons. NaruXHina. Begins at the Valley of the end First ARC Cannon up to this point.
1. Forward

Attention: This is a forward, if by any chance you feel this does not qualify as part of a story, feel free to skip to the next chapter.

Naruto: Hello, Welcome to my story. Please allow me to introduce myself my name is Uzamaki Naruto. I probably will not be speaking first person to you much anymore, this is really only to introduce the writer of this fanfic. Before I do so however, I feel that I should give you fair warning, this fic will probably fluctuate between a PG13 rating and an R rating. This is because the Author I'm about to introduce has no intention of watching his language. Also this author tends to let stories write themselves, so there may be brief (or not so brief) suggestive lines in this story, however on the whole, I and my friends will most likely remain Naive little children, And I guarantee that there will be no sex scenes. Right Manatheron?

Me: of course, of course. (Under my breath) Not until the sequel anyway, Tee hee hee.

Naruto: What was that?

Me: Nothing!

Naruto: All right then, without further chatter, May I present the Storyteller Himself, MANATHERON!!!!!

(Dead silence)

(Crickets Chirp)

Me: Ahem (grins) thank you for coming, I especially thank those of you who are willing to bare through these opening comments. To add to the words I put in Naruto's mouth, I do not now, and most likely never will, own Naruto. (More's the pity) This won't change, so I'm not going to post it anywhere else. Also, do not bother to sue me, all you would get are my college bills, and I don't think you want them.

For those of you who don't know, I LOVE feedback. So if you have an Idea for the fic or just want to tell me what you do or do not like, I Will take everything into account Flames shall be Doused, Trodden Upon, and Promptly ignored, so please keep it civil. This is not to say that I will ignore corrections, questions, or miscellaneous comments, As I said before I love reviews, and if you make a good point I'll take it into account. Also, feel free to disregard any return e-mails and/or PM's if you want. I have a tendency of writing when I am exceptionally tired, or else High on sugar (See Hyper) so don't hold me accountable if I accidentally insult you. I assure you I didn't mean it.

Thank you, and on with the story!

PS. Feel free to correct my spelling on the names. I'm horrible at names.

Thanks,

Manatheron


	2. Battles are Won and Lost,

Title: Return Of the Lost  
Pen Name/Author: Manatheron  
E-mail: PG13-R  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
Summary: In his fight with Naruto in the valley of the end, Sasuke manages to damage the seal that the fourth placed on Kyuubi. Why doesn't Kyuubi take advantage of his newfound freedom? Because things are rarely black and white in the real world.  
Multi-Book: Book1 Chapter1

The Valley of the end is actually a well-named place. Most people never realize it, but roughly a thousand years ago a great battle was fought at this very place. This battle was between the missing Nin outpost of Hidden Death and nomadic shinobe of the Wandering Leaf. The Hidden Death village had laid claim to all the land in the area, and the nomadic shinobe of the wandering leaf had wanted a place to start a city of their own. Thankfully after only three days of minor skirmishes the two peoples were convinced to join together rather than tear each other apart. This was the start of the village of the hidden leaf. The two men who had brought peace to the two tribes were to later be carved in the Cliffside waterfalls that sat just outside of the city. Sadly, shortly after the statues were finished a great plague struck the area causing the village to split up. Most of the shinobe went back to wandering, and it wasn't until the great First Hokage re-established the hidden leaf in another area some nine hundred years later that the leaf came into any real power.

Now the land was once again being split asunder. This time by two young men, one who was fighting to the death, and the other who was fighting to redeem a friend.

_How could he be so STRONG_ thought Sasuke to himself.

He had activated his level two curse seal a short time ago and was now staring across the valley at his former teammate, his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke" Naruto was saying "why are you leaving? What more can you want? You already have everything you could wish at the snap of your fingers!"

"You think you know what pain is like Dobe? You have NO idea what it's like to have your parents killed in front of you! You've never even had parents! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

A brief moment of silence answered the last statement. It hung in the air as if it had a life of its own. Then into that silence Naruto spoke in a soft, sad voice

"Do you really think you've had it so bad because your parents were murdered Sasuke? The entire village looks up to you. Do you live alone? That's by choice and you know it. Anyone in the village, and I mean _anyone _would be more than happy to let you move in. 'The Prodigy of the great Uchiha clan'."

Naruto sighed

"What would your father have thought Sasuke? If he had known that you're running to that damn snake for power. What would you mother have said? It will have a price you know. All things do… in the end."

"SHUT UP DEADLAST! I'M DOING WHAT I HAVE TO DO TO KILL ITACHI, AND YOU CAN'T TALK ME OUT OF IT SO JUST _SHUT UP!"_

"Do you know what real pain is Sasuke? Do you know what it means to long for attention? For just the smallest bit of recognition?"

Sasuke just stuttered, most likely in anger, But Naruto continued before he could speak.

"Let me answer the hard ones for you Sasuke. The answer to that question is no. You claim I have no clue? You are sadly mistaken. You are the one who needs to open his eyes. You have _no_ idea what true pain is. True pain is being alone and hated for something that is beyond your control. True pain is having no-one there to acknowledge your existence as a person."

"Damn you Naruto" Sasuke whispered "What are you talking about?"

From the trees Orochimaru watched, silently fuming. He wanted to step in, but he knew that his newest acquisition needed to kill the brat on his own, and He could see from Sasuke's wavering stance and the shifting patterns of the curse seal that Sasuke was having an internal struggle.

_Time to shift this argument in the direction it's supposed to go before that DAMN fox kid makes the Uchiha lose focus_

With that thought the snake Sennin made a series of complicated hand gestures before laying a glowing hand atop a tattoo on his arm and whispering.

"Forbidden Technique: Fatal Deception"

Suddenly Sasuke had a thought; He seemed to hear a voice in his head saying

_You don't really believe that do you? He's only saying that to get you to drop your guard! Look at him! How could that Dobe have so much power? He must know a shortcut. After all his talk about what your parents would think he's simply trying to keep YOU from gaining the kind of power HE has! _

These thoughts went on for some time. Initially Naruto had been certain that he had gotten through to his teammate. That he had managed to convince Sasuke to drop this madness. Sadly he could now see he was mistaken. Sasuke seemed to be having an internal battle. He also appeared to be losing.

"No." Sasuke said at last "You're just trying to stop me from becoming an avenger. You think that you've reached my level? Well Naruto. You're DEAD wrong. Come. Prepare to defend yourself. I know that you can, Because my next blow will be the death of you."

Having said this Sasuke prepared his Ultimate assassination technique, As he did so Naruto also prepared his most powerful technique, and simultaneously they yelled the names of the Jutsu's they had chosen.

"Chidiri!"

"Rasengan!"

Then they charged. Up in a tree Orochimaru was watching with more than a small amount of satisfaction and a bit of suprise.

_So Jirayia's been training the brat has he? That explains why he's not dead yet anyway._

At the last moment however he saw something that shocked him to the core. Although Sasuke was aiming for the fatal heart shot, Naruto didn't appear to be aiming to kill. In fact he had a strangely sad look in his eyes.

_Moron! _He thought with no small amount of glee. _He can't possibly be trying to…_

Just then the world erupted in white as the Unbreakable Rasengan met the unstoppable Chidiri.


	3. In the path of Vanity,

_Just then the world erupted in white as the Unbreakable Rasengan met the unstoppable Chidiri._

----------

The Energy release that resulted from the two Jutsu's was devastating. The explosion that followed totally decimated all plant life in a circle more than three hundred feet across, and when the smoke cleared there appeared to be only one person still on his feet. Orochimaru couldn't help but smirk even wider when he saw the victor.

----------

Almost one hundred miles away, a village had just gone on high Alert.

"Alright People" said Tsunade "You know what that Aura means, and you know what may have just happened."

Tsunade looked intently at the faces gathered. They included most of the ANBU, Jirayia, Kakashi, Hyuuga Haishi, and several others.

"The Kyuubi may have broken loose."

Everyone present flinched

"It's not a certainty, but it's a possibility. So to be on the safe side, Hyuuga-sama, you will take the ANBU and start the evacuation of the city into our mountain holds. They are not necessarily a perfect protection, but they are certainly better than nothing. If anyone asks, tell them it's a readiness exercise. Kakashi, you and I are going to investigate. If the Kyuubi has indeed broken free, I will attempt to slow or stop it long enough for you to get back here to warn everyone."

Tsunade noticed that several people were opening their mouths, presumably to argue with her.

"THIS IS NOT A REQUEST."

She managed to reign in her temper, but only just barely

"As Hokage, it's my duty to keep everyone safe. None of this is negotiable; if you open your mouths the only words that had better come out are 'Yes Hokage-sama' anything else will be considered as treason in a time of war, and the result will NOT be pretty. Am I clear?"

Almost as one voice they answered "Yes Hokage-sama"

_Hmmm I may need to try that more often_ Thought Tsunade.

"All right, Kakashi with me, everyone else, dismissed"

Back at the clearing the smoke had finally drifted enough for the snake to see properly, and what he saw both shocked and amazed him. Standing nearest to him was Sasuke, His hand frozen in the same position it had been in when he went for the kill. That wasn't the surprise however. The surprise was the fact that Naruto had his left arm holding Sasuke's just off to the right hand side of his body. The REAL shocker however was the fact that Naruto had not only managed to catch and hold Sasuke in the middle of the Chidiri strike, but he had also used the Rasengan to scratch a single line across the center of Sasuke's forehead protector.

For a moment the silence hung heavy in the air, and then.

"Who are you?"

Silence

"Who are you really, that you need to go to such great lengths to prove your own weakness?"

Silence. Sasuke just stood with his mouth open, staring at Naruto. Naruto on the other hand had his left hand holding Sasuke in place and his right about five inches from Sasuke's head plate.

"I used to know a man, this man had your face, your voice" Naruto released Sasuke's hand

"He used to find things funny, he used to laugh. Then a terrible thing happened. His family was killed by a traitor."

Sasuke's mouth just opened and closed. Naruto appeared wreathed in a nearly pure White Aura. I say nearly pure white because as you looked you couldn't help but notice that the white seemed to be at container for a red aura, and the red appeared to be caged within.

"This man I knew was strong however. I was certain that he would have no trouble pulling through. In fact, I was, no, I AM surprised he wasn't pulled through by the people of the village in which he lived. You see they loved him. Any of them would have helped had they the slightest indication that he needed help. It was an honor therefore when I was picked to join him. Although I didn't show it, I was secretly thrilled. I Uzumaki Naruto was to work with the great Uchiha Sasuke. I did work with him. In fact he and I became close friends. Despite our differences, I would have been proud to call him my brother."

Naruto's voice dropped to a whisper

"In fact, I looked up to him with an adoration that only a younger brother can feel. In public I acted a fool. In private I trained, I pushed myself to my limits and beyond. What I didn't, what I _couldn't _see was that my brother was killing himself. Slowly but surly he let hate and despair kill him. He became so obsessed with power that he refused to let anyone near him. I know for a fact that his other teammate loved him."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Sasuke shouted, finally managing to break the spell Naruto had him shrouded in. "IT IS NOW, AND NEVER WILL BE ANYTHING BUT A CRUSH!"

"You're wrong Sasuke" said Naruto, his eyes glowing slightly "and we both know it. She may have only had a crush to begin with, but I think we both know that it's more than that now."

"I never asked for it" Whispered Sasuke "I never wanted it to happen, not until I killed Itachi"

"I know Sasuke," said Naruto "but it happened anyway, and even worse for your ambition, I think you love her back."

"NO! You LIE! You LIE and you're just trying to stop me! Well it WON'T WORK!"

As he spoke these words Sasuke's Left hand charged up another Chidiri. The moment it was complete he thrust it forward into Naruto's stomach.

Pain beyond all pain my friends; Naruto had never known such pain as he felt in that one blinding moment. Sasuke, in his blind rage had unwittingly pushed his hand right through the fourths seal…. and completely destroyed it. Yet for some reason Kyuubi didn't react to his newfound freedom. Instead he remained silent.

Sasuke fell to his knees "BROTHER!" he wept, "Oh brother, what have I done to you?"

Naruto didn't respond. He just lay there silent. It was at this moment that Kakashi and Tsunade arrived. Sasuke didn't say a thing, he just sat and wept. Kakashi stood looking down at the still form of Naruto. Kyuubi…. Kyuubi was having an argument within himself. You see, true bravery, true purity is a rare thing. In our world as well as theirs and although Kyuubi was now free, his presence was the only thing keeping Naruto alive. Even the greatest of all demons was not without emotion, and things are rarely everything they seem to be. He stayed. He stayed out of simple morbid curiosity to see if the last of the Uzumaki had the spirit within him to survive. Tsunade on the other hand was frantic.

"NARUTO!"

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village, the mover and the builder of the Leaf's future, rushed forward "Naruto, Ototo! You had better not die on me!" she started sobbing even as she frantically worked to repair the damage "I... I don't know if I could survive the…. The loss of another loved one… Please… Please… Hang on…" With that she broke down crying, for all her skill his heart had just stopped, and she couldn't bring it back.

In the trees another of the Sennin was silently retreating. There was nothing he could do at the moment, not with so many leaf shinobe around, but he hadn't given up yet. Oh no, not by a long shot.

_Soon Sasuke-kun. Soon you will again be compelled to seek me out, and THIS time that blonde brat won't be around to stop you. You've just made sure of that!_


	4. to the sound of weeping

_In the trees another of the Sannin was silently retreating. There was nothing he could do at the moment, not with so many leaf shinobe around, but he hadn't given up yet. Oh no, not by a long shot. _

'_Soon Sasuke-kun. Soon you will again be compelled to seek me out, and THIS time that blonde brat won't be around to stop you. You've just made sure of that!'_

It was a slow and sad procession that met the eyes of Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura. The two of them had been sitting in front of the gates to hidden leaf. Three days ago, Kakashi had appeared, given the 'All's clear' to Haishi, and left again. The only things that the two girls had managed to pry out of him were the facts that Orochimaru had orchestrated an attack using Sasuke, and that he and Tsunade would be returning with the remaining shinobe.

Hinata was the first to notice six figures slowly approaching.

"Sakura? Sakura! I think it's them!"

"Hinata, you have been jumping up and down for every trader, shinobe, lord, and animal that has traveled that path for the last three days. What makes you think that they are coming now?"

Hinata however was in no mood to stay and chat. She was polite enough to yell back over her shoulder.

"HIS COAT!"

After one startled glance, Sakura too was off and running, for striding down the road were two tall Ninja and four short. The short figure in Orange seemed to stand out anywhere, the bright coat giving him away.

_That has GOT to be Naruto_. Sakura thought to herself, _but where is Sasuke?_

Tsunade looked up the road; she couldn't help but frown as she saw two young women running toward her. Tsunade bent over and whispered into the ear of Gaara of the sand.

"I need you to stop them at ten feet, can you do that?"

Gaara looked startled for a moment, and then his eyes returned to their usual expressionless stare.

"Of course Hokage-sama, anything I can do for one of Naruto-san's precious friends."

Hinata had been slowing down as she approached the incoming group of travelers. This wasn't because of the sand Shinobe that were accompanying Tsunade, but because she was becoming nervous again. The very thought of talking to Naruto slowed her step and caused her to blush slightly. The closer they came, the more nervous she got. In fact, she had just started looking for a tree to hide behind when she suddenly found that she was unable to move. Thick strands of sand had risen out of the ground and were now holding her in place, startled Hinata was about to warn Sakura when…

"DAMN! HINATA! WATCH OUT FOR THE…… oh, you found out the hard way too huh? Oh well."

Then came the shock, there was indeed a young man wearing bright orange, but it wasn't Naruto-kun, it was…

"SASUKE" Yelled Sakura "what are YOU doing wearing Naruto's coat?"

Sasuke briefly turned his eyes to her, but there was only the slightest glimmer of recognition behind a face filled with perfect sorrow. He then turned his eyes back to the road. Sakura couldn't help but notice that he walked like a man who had seen hell, and perhaps couldn't return from the grave.

Hinata was in shock, from the gates she had been certain that her beloved Naruto-kun was walking down the road. It wasn't until the orange clad figure had gotten closer to where she was held bound that she noticed it wasn't him. Looking over the four young people she saw Sasuke, Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro. Where was Naruto-kun? It was then that she noticed a bed trailing along behind the group, it held perfectly still, suspended in the air in exactly the opposite way a brick does, and out of it, shone Golden hair… Golden hair above an ash gray face.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata found her voice. She had never been the type of person to speak out in a crowd; she usually tried to be invisible, a difficult task considering the fact that she was heir to the Hyuuga Household. "NARUTO-KUN, ANSWER ME!"

The golden haired young man didn't as much as twitch. Everyone else however had stopped to stare at her. In a calmer, and much more controlled voice, Hinata turned to the last person anyone would have expected.

"Gaara, what happened to Naruto-kun?"

Gaara looked uneasy, but said nothing.

"Gaara of the Desert, you WILL answer me!" Yelled Hinata

Gaara opened his mouth, and then stopped and shook his head. Having done this he walked past without a sound, carrying the blonde behind him.

To say Hinata was shocked is an understatement of epic proportions. She had been certain that Gaara at least, would be willing to tell her what happened. He was the only person in the group that feared nothing, the only one who cared for nothing. As Tsunade walked past her face was set in a blank expression and she said only two words.

"I'm Sorry."

At the sound of those two words Hinata broke down. There on the side of the road she cried as though the light of the sun had been denied her. In a way…. It had.


	5. In the days after,

_As Tsunade walked past her face was set in a blank expression and she said only two words._

"_I'm Sorry."_

_At the sound of those two words Hinata broke down. There on the side of the road she cried as though the light of the sun had been denied her. In a way…. It had._

_---------_

There was a celebration at the news that the Uchiha had been returned, a great party that had lasted a full night, and well into the next morning. That had been almost a week ago however. Tsunade lay with her head down on her desk. Tomorrow was Ototo Naruto's funeral. Funeral… the very thought sickened her. Shortly after returning she had placed a minor Jutsu over the body. The Jutsu froze the state of any non-living object. Unfortunately it could only hold for so long, and then it dissolved. All she had really done was bought herself some time to cope with her loss. She wasn't the only one coping at the moment either. She knew that Hyuuga Hinata hadn't been seen outside her room since she broke down on the road. It was as though she had given up on life. Sasuke…. That utter BASTARD Sasuke. Oddly, he was the one it affected the most. He had withdrawn, totally. He had lost the will to live. The few times he had roused himself he had spent staring at Naruto's body. The jacket he had picked up… Ototo's jacket. He'd never taken it off. It was as though he thought that Naruto couldn't die without re-claiming his coat.

Tsunade sighed. It was going to be another long night.

----------

Across town a certain white-eyed girl had just awoken. She had been having such marvelous dreams. She had dreamed that Naruto-kun had walked up to her at the Chuuin trials and had asked her out. He had taken her in his arms, kissed her tenderly and then…. She had woken up, Woken to the hell that she called her life. She called it hell, because Naruto-kun would never do that, he was dead. This thought alone set her to weeping. He was dead, and his funeral was to be tomorrow. Hinata didn't really feel like living anymore. Several times she had considered ending the agony, the excruciating hell she thought of as 'being awake'. But something had always stopped her. Nothing physical, she had several instruments in her room that could easily end the pain for her, but she needed a closure. Tomorrow… yes, tomorrow after the funeral. She'd decide then.

Hinata closed her eyes again. It was going to be another long night.

----------

On the opposite side of town a raven-haired young man paced his room. There was only one thought going through his mind.

Just like Itachi, I'm just like Itachi, except he didn't kill his brother. He had more honor than I… I'm just like Itachi.

This litany had probably repeated it's self for the thousandth time when he heard the sounds of revelry in the streets. It snapped him out of his stupor long enough to think for a moment...

_A celebration? For what? _

"You there!"

The drunken man looked up. Obviously confused

"What's going on?"

"Haven't you heard kid? That damn demon kid is finally gone! We can go and spit on his grave by the day after tomorrow!"

_Of course. _Thought Sasuke _those few idiots have been celebrating since I returned. Naruto… Why? Why didn't you move? Your eyes… You were being honest, you laid your soul bare to me, and what did I do? I killed you… I'm just like Itachi._

With that last thought Sasuke went back to pacing and thinking the same thoughts he had for the last few days.

----------

Near the center of town another pair of young Kunoichi were discussing the events of the last week.

"Ino, I don't know why but I think I still like Sasuke."

Ino gave her friend a sympathetic look

"He's either turned me away or ignored me every time I've gone to visit him and yet… I can't help but feel that regardless of what he did to Naruto-kun…. I can't hate him Ino. I can't hate him but I can't forgive him either!"

Ino sighed

"Listen Sakura, if that… If Sasuke hadn't killed him, we could watch and see how Naruto acted toward him… as it is.

She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"I just don't know what to think. I'm afraid that I really can't help you Sakura. I…I just can't get past my hatred for him right now."

Both of the girls thought back… it had been one hell of a fight.

---Three day Previous---

"Don't you DARE call him that!"

Kunai flew thick through the air as Sakura unleashed barrage after Barrage.

"Still hung up on your **Precious **Sasuke? Get Over him Sakura! He KILLED Naruto! His TEAMMATE! FOR NO REASON! I thought that big forehead of yours was good for something, I see that I was mistaken"

Ino dodged, and threw across a Genjutsu that Sakura dispelled easily.

"What about you Ino? Suddenly he means nothing to you?"

Sakura back flipped up into a tree and prepared do perform an exhaustingly long set of seals.

"Sasuke? That utter MORON hasn't meant anything to me for YEARS! I only continued to chase him because I had nothing better to do."

"But… But… He had a GOOD REASON; He MUST have had a good reason. It… It's Sasuke-kun…. He wouldn't… he… he couldn't… I... Ino… I'm... oh god Ino. I don't know what to do."

---End Flashback---

That was pretty much all they had said on the subject, after Sakura had cried for a while they had avoided the subject, until last night anyway. Last night there had been a gathering of the gennin, what remained of them anyway.

---Last night---

Tsunade had been visiting Neji, he was the only person who hadn't made a full recovery yet, when the rest of the troupe (the rookie nine plus Gai's team that is) minus Hinata, and Sasuke had stopped by to say hello. It had been a bit awkward. In fact ten-ten had been the first to speak up.

"Has anyone seen Naruto? I know that Sasuke is under house arrest, and Hinata is ill, but I haven't seen Naruto around. To be honest I kind of miss his smile."

Shortly afterward almost everyone else had voiced their wonder as well. Even Kiba and Lee had spoken up wondering why Naruto hadn't been by to challenge them to a sparring match lately. The response they had gotten was not the one they expected. Tsunade had simply started crying. She had run out of the room leaving behind only two people who knew the truth, Ino and Sakura. After taking one look at Sakura's face Ino had started explaining. She told what she had managed to find out about the fight, and the happenings thereafter. Surprisingly it had been Neji who had spoken up first.

"I've been hearing sound of celebration below, I was wondering what the party was about."

"But that can't be it." Said ten-ten "there is no reason for celebration if Naruto's dead, why if this was known there would be a day of mourning. Not celebration."

"I AGREE," shouted Lee "NARUTO'S SPIRIT OF BURNING YOUTH WOULD SURELY BE MISSED!"

Everyone flinched, but no-body spoke for long moments. Then…

"Who killed him?"

The voice that spoke up was the second surprise of the evening, it was Shikamaru. It was at this point that Sakura started crying again.

"I see" said Shikamaru in a cold voice "Sasuke."

Everyone but Ino turned to look at Sakura. All she could do was nod.

---Flashback ends---

It had not turned out well; almost everybody had been frozen in place until Shikamaru had announced that the traitor had better stay clear of him and then stalked out. Chouji had been only a few steps behind adding that no-body who would kill a comrade should be allowed to wander free. Ever.

The rest of the group walked out of the hospital in a state of shock. All of them had felt the same way when they heard the news. Disbelief, anger, pain, betrayal. The worst part was the feeling that the world had grown just a little bit darker; as though the sun had hidden it's self behind a cloud. Even the weather had seemed to be in mourning, for it had rained lightly almost non-stop since that fateful day, such a short time ago.


	6. all things will change,

_Even the weather had seemed to be in mourning, for it had rained lightly almost non-stop since that fateful day, such a short time ago._

----------

It was still raining on the day of the funeral. Most of the village had chosen not to attend. Many were glad to be rid of 'that demon boy'. Anyone who knew Naruto however, I mean REALLY knew him had made a point to attend. The Raman man, Tsunade, Kakashi the rookie 8, Neji had even talked one of the nurses into wheeling him down to the Hokage monument. This was an odd place to hold a Funeral, but Tsunade and Kakashi had discussed it beforehand, and decided that it was the most fitting place to say goodbye to the Hokage that wasn't.

----------

It really was a moving ceremony. Tsunade said the Eulogy, Kakashi and Jirayia each gave a short speech about the departed, about his fire, his spirit. Most of all they emphasized the joy he brought into the lives of those who took the time to get to know him. Then came the end of the requiem, the part where everyone was allowed to say their goodbyes. Sakura went first…

"Naruto you Baka, why did you have to die? I never told you, and you probably didn't figure it out, but I looked at you like a brother. Sometime you were the younger brother, Loud, Obnoxious, constantly asking me out… I never would have said this to you, but it made me feel special, knowing… knowing that there was… Was someone …" Sakura Laid a red Carnation on Naruto's chest and walked away sobbing.

Next in line was Neji.

"I really didn't know you much Naruto…"

----------

While Neji was saying his goodbye's Sasuke was having a hard time coming to grips with the fact that this was happening. Somewhere deep down he had always believed that Naruto was invincible. After a day he had tried to rationalize what he did. He had tried to convince himself that he was an avenger, that what he did was right regardless of who he hurt. He didn't believe it then and he couldn't believe it now. Looking around the room he could see only cold eyes. All the gazes that were turned his way were full of malice. The few people who didn't show him hate filled eyes refused to meet his gaze at all. The worst part was, he deserved it, and he knew it.

----------

Hyuuga Hinata had been carefully watching the faces of everyone in the room. Neji-nii-san had finished his speech as had Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. They had all left gifts. Ino a carnation, saying that she had looked to him as an inspiration, Shikamaru a Kunai that was supposed to symbolize comradeship, and Chouji a bag of his beloved chips as well as a set of his families special soldier pills. Lee was currently standing up there with Gai and as usual they were hugging, but for once it wasn't that creepy hug they usually did. In fact Lee looked like a lost child in need of protection. Hinata decided that she would go next. Then it would be over, and she could go prepare to join her beloved Naruto-kun.

----------

_I'm going next._ Thought Sasuke as he looked over the gathering. _I don't care who steps up, I WILL go next. When I'm done… I'm leaving. I can find a place to spend in misery for the rest of my life. Naruto, I'm so sorry. _

_----------_

As Gai and Lee walked away both Hinata and Sasuke stood up. Each paying no attention to their surroundings, both started forward.

----------

Hinata was aware of a collective gasp, but she just assumed it was the fact that a Hyuuga would demean herself to say goodbye to a commoner. _Damn you Dad. Why couldn't I have been born just like anyone else? _She refused to look around.

----------

Sasuke was also aware of a gasp behind him. He on the other hand assumed it was because Naruto's murderer would dare to say goodbye. _You fools, he was my brother. I would never admit it, but I understood more about how he felt than any of you possibly could._ He refused to look around.

----------

Hinata and Sasuke were both shocked when they finally became aware of each other. But by that time, it was too late for either to turn back. When they reached Naruto's coffin Sasuke, whose mind had begun to work a little better, asked politely.

"Pardon me Hyuuga-sama, but may I go first, I'll be brief, and you need not leave"

The rest of the gathered shinobe drew a collective breath. Several of the adults prepared to leap forward. Not too fast, Sasuke deserved what he would get, but enough that there would be no permanent damage… maybe. Everyone was surprised however when Hinata, the shy little Hinata, said to him in a tone of Utmost Grace and the Epitome of command.

"As you wish Uchiha"

Everyone but Sasuke flinched. You could have chilled drinks with that tone of voice. Most were oddly puzzled as well. It was an open secret that Hinata had been harboring a crush on Naruto for years. Why she would let his killer go first, and without attacking him was beyond their comprehension.

----------

Hyuuga Hinata's mind had gone into overload. It didn't happen much, because usually she had time to think things through. What usually happened when her mind did overload was that she fainted. Today however was different. She had promised herself that no matter what happened she would not make a scene. So today, all the years of family training had kicked in. The cool facade was merely a way of coping while her mind tried desperately to catch up.

----------

Uchiha Sasuke was also in a state of shock. But since he had been in one for the last week, he didn't much mind; he just chose to ignore anything he couldn't process at the moment. All he really heard was "as you wish".

"Well Naruto, Now that I'm here I really don't know what to say to you. To be honest I never thought that I'd see this day." Sasuke slowly took off Naruto's jacket. "Here, I've been keeping this warm for you. I figured that any moment you'd pull another of your miraculous recovery, and pop up to call me a bastard again and demand it back. I guess I was wrong. I don't know what came over me, but I want you to know that I've looked on you as a brother."

Another gasp from those assembled and a muttered "if that's so why'd you kill him" from Shikamaru

Sasuke gently folded the jacket and placed it over the gifts already arrayed there. "I want you to know that where ever you are, I'm sorry. _Did he just take a breath? No, he's been dead for a week. _If you can hear me, I don't expect you to forgive me, I won't forgive myself. _THERE! IT HAPPENED AGAIN! NO. He's DEAD, your imagining things. _I want you to know that no matter what happens. I for one won't forget you for the rest of my days. _Brief may they be and may I die a slow and painful death for what I've done to you. _Goodbye brother."

With those last words Sasuke stepped to one side, making way for Hinata.

Hinata's mind had finally caught up and she realized that it was now her turn to say goodbye.

"Naruto-kun, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time but I… I… _Steady Hinata! This is your last chance to tell him." _Hinata cleared her throat tried again. "I've always watched you Naruto-kun. You've been my inspiration, my light in the darkness. In my eyes you have been the sun that pierced the clouds of night. I just want you to know that… that I… I Lo…. _HINATA! Just SAY IT! Say it so you can be done and then go to join him."_ Hinata however was totally unprepared for what happened next. A single tear had been slowly rolling down her cheek when a hand reached up and brushed it away. Startled Hinata looked down…

----------

Tsunade had been a ninja for over forty years; despite her youthful appearance she was in fact rather old, and quite well traveled. She was a bit startled when Hyuuga Hinata suddenly fell to the floor, but she was shocked out of her mind when a voice inside the coffin spoke up.

"Sasuke! Sasuke You Bastard! You take and put this coat back on! I expect it warm when I want it back! You hear me?"

As Tsunade stood up anger seemed to radiate from her like heat from a furnace.

"WHO DID THAT? Who would DARE to pull this kind of prank using Naruto-san's Body?"

"Tsunade-baba" said the voice "you may want to get over here. I seem to have a hole in my stomach, and I don't think that Raman is going to be on the menu this time."

Tsunade had been angry before but now she was Pissed. Off.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE! YOU COME OUT RIGHT NOW! YOU WILL **PAY** FOR THIS!"

Saying so, Tsunade strode over to Naruto's coffin and stood facing the assembled people.

"I apologize to all of you. I thought that this would be a safe enough place for Naruto-san's funeral, but it appears that we have a breach in security. I am deeply sorry for any additional grief this incident has caused you, I do however assure you that the perpetrator will be apprehended and I will see him or her PUNISHED for what they have done here today. Now, if one of you would be so kind as to help Hinata off the floor and take her to the hospital we can continue this tomorrow afternoon."

"Huh?" Muttered Kiba

"She's sorry someone is being an ass and you need to come back tomorrow and listen to the rest of it if you want to know who's doing it, and how badly she kicked the crap out of the person." Muttered Shikamaru

"OH! Ok" said Kiba

Tsunade was about to go back to her seat when she suddenly stiffened to the feel of a hand hitting the small of her back.

"That's all well and good Tsunade-baba but I'd really appreciate it if you'd be willing to take a look at this hole in my stomach first. You see I seem to be losing a rather large amount of blood."

Tsunade turned slowly EVER so slowly and looked into the casket. There grinning back at her was none other than Naruto himself. Not in the best of shape, but still very much alive.

----------

Just before he passed out from blood loss Naruto heard a familiar voice chuckling in the background.

_What did you do now Kyuubi?_


	7. for one man

Tsunade turned slowly EVER SO slowly and looked into the casket. There grinning back at her was None other than Naruto himself not in the best of shape, but still very much alive.

* * *

--------24 hours later-------- 

As Tsunade looked up from her bookwork, she couldn't help but smile as Shizune walked in with a grin on her face.

"He'll make it then?"

"You know as well as I that it was touch-and-go for quite a while there, but he appears to have taken a turn for the better. The fever has broken and he appears to be healing at a rate consistent with that of a normal child his age."

Tsunade sighed in relief. It had indeed been touch and go. The last twenty-four hours had been almost more than she could stand. First Naruto woke up after being dead for a week, then he had collapsed from lack of blood. It had been one of the toughest reconstructive surgery she had ever done, but he was a strong kid. He had just a fraction of a fraction over fifty percent chance of living through the first twenty-four hours, but he appeared to be pulling through.

"Is Hinata alright?"

"I'm not certain Tsunade-sama, she passed out and has yet to regain conscious. Considering what she was trying to say, I took the liberty of putting her in a bed next to Naruto's"

Tsunade smiled at her "that's fine. Ohhhh just WAIT till I get my hands on that kid. I'm going to wring his neck, and then hug him till he can't breathe."

"Considering his condition, that may not be the best cure Tsunade" said Shizune

"All I really want to know is how he could have laid there for a week, not bled, and still lived."

"Yes, This should be an interesting tale indeed"

* * *

-------One week from the funeral------- 

"Tsunade? I believe that he's finally waking up!"

"Thank you Shizune, I'll be down in a moment."

* * *

As Tsunade and Shizune made their way to the hospital wing, a certain loudmouthed blue-eyed blonde was finally waking up. 

_Oh MAN! What a dream! Kyuubi! Kyuubi if you can hear me I'll get you for leaving me in this mess!_

**_What seems to be the problem kit?_** (Kyuubi does an evil grin that only Naruto can see) **_Your alive are you not?_**

Yes I'm Alive! No thanks to you! I'll be laid up here all month unless you change your mind!

**Yes and no kit. Oddly enough, I really didn't do much to heal you. Just boosted your body's natural process a little. You seem to heal remarkably fast… for a human anyway.**

_How the HELL am I going to explain to Tsunade-baba what it was you did to me! Hell I didn't know myself until yesterday!_

**_If you like I could explain it for you_** (evil grin again) **_It might be interesting to see exactly how strong this 'Hokage' of your is compared to the last one._**

_NO! You agreed that you wouldn't make your freedom known. I agreed to continue to carry you, and you agreed to stay put for at least ten years. Hell, it took almost a week for me to get that out of you._

_**Yes, and as I recall you threatened to keep my mind locked away from my body if I didn't agree.**_

_It was my only card and you knew it. That Bastard Sasuke damaged the seal enough to allow you to touch my world again. I could have finished myself off and then you would have been gone for good._

_**You as well.**_

_A small price to pay._

_**You certainly say some interesting things kit.**_

_So I interest you?_

_**Some perhaps… Care to make another bargain kit?**_

_What do you want NOW Kitsune? _

_**I've always been something of a gambler. If this Hokage of your presses you for details. I win, and you have to give me half control of your body.**_

_Half control? _

_**When your mind sleeps I take over.**_

_I don't much like the sound of that._

_**Your point being?**_

_And if she doesn't? What's in it for me?_

_**I'll teach you.**_

Naruto mentally paused for a moment.

_Teach me what?_

_Kyuubi had him hooked, and he knew it._

_**Oh perhaps I'll teach you some Jitsu's I've picked up over the years.**_

_Such as?_

_**Wait and see kit.**_

Again Naruto paused mentally, to think things over.

_I agree on one condition._

_**What would that be kit?**_

_If you win you will cause NO DAMAGE. To Konoha or it's people_

_**Hmmmm. Mentally or physically?**_

_NIETHER! DAMMIT FOX IF I LOSE YOU GET CONTROL!_

_**Alright, I'll agree if I get to add a stipulation of my own.**_

_And what would that be?_

_**If you win, I get let out when I teach you.**_

_NANI! No way! I think a giant nine-tailed demon might be a BIT noticeable_

_**Don't be stupid kit. I'll make myself look Mostly human.**_

_Fine then, agreed_.

* * *

It was at this point that Naruto woke up physically. There seemed to be something wrong with his body however. His right arm seemed to be weighted down by something. Turning his head to the right, Naruto looked over to see…. 

"Hinata?"

As far as he could tell, both Hinata and his arm were fast asleep. As Naruto shifted slightly to attempt to get some circulation into his arm, Hinata was beginning to awaken.

* * *

_Hmmmnn? What the? Pillows aren't supposed to move. Are they?_

Suddenly Hinata remembered exactly where she was. She had been watching Naruto sleep, and had been wondering when he would awaken when she had become tired, seeing how nobody was around, Hinata had just naturally laid her head on the shoulder of her crush. She had only intended to rest her eyes for a moment, a quick nap. But the comforting warmth that emanated off of Naruto had lulled her into a deeper sleep than she intended. Hinata opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was a big pair of cerulean orbs staring back at her.

* * *

"g…goman na…Naruto-kun" 

"for what Hinata?"

Naruto, dense as he usually was couldn't help but notice that Hinata was actually quite lovely. Yes it was true that her hair was in a bit messy, but just as she blushed, the first rays of the morning sun struck her from behind, illuminating her face. These two events conspired to give Hinata the looks of a blushing angel.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help himself, he was lost utterly, in fact he was so preoccupied that he didn't hear what Hinata had said. 

"um Na… Naruto-kun? Wa...What are you staring at? Asked Hinata.

" An angel."

When Naruto Suddenly realized what it was he said, He tried desperately to cover.

"Um I… I mean I was distracted for a moment Hinata-Chan, would you please repeat what you said?"

Hinata's cheeks turned a shade of red usually reserved for Neon lights. She did however, choose to ignore the comment he had made before. At least out loud.

"Um.. I s..said that I was sorry for resting my head on your sh… shoulder Na… Naruto-kun" _what did he mean an angel? He was looking right at me! He couldn't have meant me! My hair is a mess, and I haven't had a chance to change yet._

Naruto noticed that Hinata's face fell as she continued her contemplations.

_He was probably thinking about Sakura again. What does he see in her? I mean I'm every bit as endowed as she is! Maybe More so! Just because I don't choose to flaunt it like the rest of the girls… Does he LIKE that type of person?_

Naruto had decided at this point that he really didn't much care WHAT he said, as long as Hinata stopped looking so sad.

"Hinata? Do you remember at the Chuunin exams when I said that I Had always thought of you as dark and timid, but that I liked people like you?"

"….."

Hinata chose not to respond vocally, but her body gesture changed. There was a slight lowering of her head, and she hunched her shoulders together as though preparing for a blow.

"I've decided to add that I like you in particular, and you look quite lovely this morning, I kind of like your hair like that."

Hinata Brightened up immediately, and by the look on her face you could have made her queen of the world, and it would have been a minor detail in comparison to what had just been said to her.

"You should smile more often Hinata, you look even better when you smile"

Hinata's blush was so deep; you might have thought the sun was rising again.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. To be honest, I was getting rather depressed. I Updated this fic about 24 hours ago (I think) and Untill an hour ago, I thought that nobody had responeded. you see, I had my account set up to send any signed responses to my inbox, but appearently I un-checked that option sometime last night. I thought that you had all abandoned me. I'm sorry for doubting you. 

Also:  
Jiraiya: thanks for the word corrections.

TimeShifter: Yes I was talking about you.

Dragon Man 180: that's a good point, Not many people would have known, but if I read correctly, he didn't exactly keep his nickname for her under wraps. Several people could have heard him, and Rumors tend to have wings :-)

Remember, I don't believe in such as thing as a bad review. So long as it's your honest opinion i'll listen to anyone once ;D (and most of you a whole Bunch!) Keep up the Reviews!

Manatheron


	8. His Actions,

"You should smile more often Hinata, you look even better when you smile"

Hinata's blush was so deep, that you might have thought the sun was rising again.

* * *

Hinata was trying to keep from fainting again when, thankfully, the door opened and Tsunade and Shizune came walking in.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile when she walked in the door. First off Naruto was indeed awake, and secondly, it appeared that he had caught Hinata napping. Her face was glowing like the sunrise, but she hadn't had the presence of mind to lift her head off of naruto's arms yet.

* * *

"Good morning Naruto-chan"

"TSUNADE-BABA! How are you!"

Tsunade's left eyes twiched, slowly she counted to ten. And then…

"Naruto" said tsunade in a voice that could only mean pain. "How many times Have I asked you not to call me that?"

Naruto may act a bit slow on the uptake, but in reality he was in fact quite intellegent.

_Aww shit! Now I've gone and pissed her off. Come on Naruto buddy, THINK! … GOT IT!_

Quickly Naruto put on his 'thinking face' everybody knows what I'm talking about. The one he throws up as a front when he pretends to ponder a situation.

"OK Tsunade-baba, if you don't like your current nickname…. How bout I call you Tsunade-ni-chan?"

Tsunade Seemed to continue swelling with anger…

_**Never a dull moment, eh kit?**_

_Well, it was worth a shot_

Suddenly Tsunade burst out laughing.

"So I'm your sister now?" she asked chuckeling "ni-chan…. Yes, I could live with that. Alright kid, time to throw off the blankets."

" ?!? um tsunade… I'm not wearing much at the moment."

"I know Naruto, I had to cut off your shirt to get at the wound in your stomach, I want to see how it's healing."

* * *

Hinata had quitely retreated when it looked like Tsunade was going to blow up at Naruto-kun. Had anyone been paying attention, they would have noticed that her face was slowly heating up again.

* * *

"Whatever you say Tsunade-ni-chan."

With that Naruto sat up in bed, the blankets fell to his waist, exposing a suprisingly muscled and athletic frame. Naruto may have been young, but he had lived a hard life, no-one would admit it out loud, but as the three girls stared at him the same thought occurred to them all.

_DAMN! He's got the body of a greek God!_

Tsunade recovered first, it wasn't the first time she had seen it. She had operated on him after all. It was just that he WAS quite well toned. After a few moments of checking to be certain that the bandages were still all clean tsunade continued.

"Alright, would you please attempt some range of motion exercises for me Naruto?"

Naruto raised his arms above his head, and swung them in a slow circle. Then he stopped.

"Tsunade-ba…errrrr ni-chan"

"Yes Naruto?"

"um, is it safe for me to stand up?"

"why do you ask?"

"well, you see, I've been laying down for about what? Two weeks now? I'd like to streach a bit"

"well, alright, but take it easy."

Naruto hesitated however.

"whats the problem naruto?"

Naruto had felt Shizune's gaze by now, like I said he wasn't as stupid as he acted. He probably would have felt Hinata's as well, but when he started streaching, she had dropped her eyes to attend to a minor nosebleed that had somehow sprung up.

"um… shizune, would you be terribly offended if I asked you to leave the room?"

Shizune suddenly realized she had been staring like some lovesick schoolgirl. Tsunade had a vaguly amused look on her face.

"errm no problem Naruto-kun…. um I'll just wait outside the door." With those words and a last quick glance, Shizune slipped outide the room.

With that Naruto jumped down off the bed and streached his arms straight above his head. A short time later He heard a sigh and the sound of something hitting the floor behind him.

* * *

For Hyuuga Hinata it had been a rough day. Not the bad kind of rough, but just taxing. First she had woken up to find Naruto staring at her, then he called someone an angel just before telling her that he thought she was cute. Thankfully Tsunade had interupted before she fainted. Unfortunatly Naruto provoked her, so Hinata had been forced to move away in case the situation became dangerous. Then Naruto defused the problem. Shortly thereafter Tsunade had begun checking Naruto's wounds only to reveal that Naruto looked like silk covered steel. She had only been able to see him from the waist up, and that was probably the only thing that had saved her from another overload. She had quickly closed her eyes and attempted to deal with the nosebleed that had developed. Thankfully everybody had left now. Hinata was pretty sure anyway. She had vaugly heard voices and then heard a door close. With a small sigh Hinata opened her eyes… The only thought that she managed before the comforting darkness enveloped her was… Boxers! Black Boxers!

* * *

Hehehehe another chapter done. I hope you all like it. I know that it's a bit short, even for me, but tomarrow's should be longer... I think. Today has been very tiring for some reason.

OK! On to the responses.

Hisoka316: don't you think that Shizune has traveled with Tsunade enough to drop the –sama suffix? I guess that was my view.

Dragon Man 180: If Naruto wasn't in an ICU she probably would. Come to think of it Tsunade probably would to. You've got to remember that Kyuubi isn't healing him anymore.

Khooletz: they're supposed to, and Thank you. 

TimeShifter: Thanks for the corrections. Also I have found a saying to be true, it goes  
"There have been meetings of only a moment that left impressions that lasted a lifetime"  
As far as I can tell it's entirly true… keep that in mind ;-)

To everyone else who responded: Thank you very much.

Keep up the reviews.

Manatheron


	9. His Choices,

… The only thought that she managed before the comforting darkness enveloped her was… Boxers! Black Boxers!

* * *

Naruto whirled around at the sound of something hitting the floor behind him only to see Hinata land on side. Oddly it appeared that she had quite a bad nosebleed as well as a small smile. Naruto raced over to check her pulse.

* * *

Tsunade couldn't help herself. She tried, she really did, but the look on Naruto's face! That and smile on the fainted Hinata's… 

"BWAHHH HAHAHAHAHA"

"What's so funny Onee-chan?

"HEEEEEEEEEEhehehehe"

"Um Tsunade?"

"Hahahahaaaaaaa!"

"Tsunade-nee-Chan? What's so funny? Tell me please?!? I like a good joke to!"

In his mind of course, Naruto was already running through the list of possibilities,

_Heart attack? No, her pulse is fine. Stroke? Unlikely, Tsunade wouldn't find that funny. Hmmmmm she has a nosebleed… OH dear._ "Tsunade. I fail to see what's so funny about poor Hinata passing out from exhaustion. I noticed that she had a nosebleed earlier, and I think that she must have been under a lot of stress lately. I believe she's passed out from loss of blood! Look! The nosebleed is back."

Well Naruto isn't dumb, but he IS rather Naïve He couldn't possibly know.

_Hmmmm that's like of like what those dirty old… I mean I DID see what jaiyiara is like but… no, THAT is something that only happens to perverted old men. Not to nice girls like Hinata-Chan. And what the HELL does Tsunade find so funny?_

Luckily Tsunade was to busy wiping away tears to listen to what Naruto was saying, if she had, it's quite likely that poor Hinata would have bled to death before receiving proper medical care.

"OH Naruto, you do say some funny things. Here, take some cotton and stop the blood."

Naruto did so. While he did he was thinking again however.

_I wonder how long Tsunade is going to keep me here?_

_**Forget about the bet kid?**_

No! The subject hasn't come up yet, and I have no intention of mentioning it if she doesn't first.

_**How about the girl?**_

_What about her? I'm treating her nosebleed aren't I?_

_**You know, I really doubt that the old women would care if you took a quick peek.**_

_?!? what the hell are you talking about now Kitsune?_

(In a falsely shocked tone) **_You can't honestly tell me that the thought hasn't crossed your mind_**

_… Kyuubi! If you're implying that I'm as perverted as Jiraiya, Kakashi, and the third. You're sadly mistaken._

All Naruto got in return were some fading chuckles. Unfortunately, Naruto was now thinking on approximately the same lines as the Kyuubi.

_Hmmmm ya know, I don't know what Kyuubi was talking bout, but Hinata is cute… Oh SHIT! Her shirt is…its OK Naruto, just ignore it… IGNOR IT._

* * *

Luckily Tsunade save him from this particular problem. She had noticed that Naruto was suddenly looking anywhere but at Hinata. Then Tsunade saw why. When Hinata had fallen the top of her shirt had loosened. You really couldn't see anything, just a small amount of curve, Less than even the most conservative swimsuits… but then, Naruto had never been to a beach. 

"Hmmmm Naruto?"

"Yes Onee-chan?"

"you may want to put your pants on. I had a white shirt brought in as well."

"My…. EEEEP!"

* * *

Naruto quickly threw on his clothes, much to the liking of Tsunade's sense of humor his face had gone beet red. Tsunade couldn't resist just ONE jab.

* * *

(While smirking) "If you hadn't been inside for the last two weeks, I'd say you have a bad sunburn Ototo. What seems to be the problem?" 

"Damn you Baa-Chan, you could have warned me! Who undressed me by the way?"

Suddenly a terrible thought hit him

"You didn't! Did you?"

Tsunade chuckled lightly again

"No, Kakashi did, he seemed to think you'd sleep better. Oh! By the way, Nice Boxers, Fox?"

Naruto just glowered at her.

"I happen to like foxes. Is that a crime?"

"Not at all! It's just an interesting choice, all things considered."

Naruto didn't say anything, after flying into his pants he had slowed down considerably.

"Neh Onee-chan!"

"Yes?"

"How's Sasuke? I doubt that my grand entrance did anything for his mental health." Naruto's face darkened "Not that it matters. That Bastard deserves whatever he got."

Tsunade was thankful that he at least hadn't asked bout the effect news of his death had on the village.

"Still in shock as far as I can tell. When you passed out again, he took your coat back… I think that he's a little better, but I don't know how much… What happened by the way? During the fight? What about Kyuubi?"

_**Now comes the moment of truth eh kit?**_

_Shuddup you Baka Kitsune_

"Well, I caught up with Sasuke, and he and I exchanged a few blows. Then we talked for a while. To be honest I thought I had gotten through to him, But then it was like someone came up behind him and started whispering poison in his ear.

_**Someone did kit.**_

Shocked, Naruto stopped his narrative.

_What the Hell do you mean "SOMEONE DID"_

_**That stupid snake guy… the one you fought before bringing back the old hag. He was there.**_

_WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE!_

(Mental shrug) **_Cause you never asked._**

Shizune had come back in when she had heard Tsunade teasing Naruto.

"Naruto? Naruto I know this is probably hard for you, but would you continue?"

"… Sorry, I was just thinking back. And come to think of it, I thought I felt that snake guy."

"OROCHIMARU?"

"Ya! That's what his name was, Orochi-thingy I thought I felt him early on, but His chakra signature faded, so I ignored it."

"Ok, go on."

"So anyway, Sasuke decided that I was lying, and charged up a Chidori, I of course created a Rasengan to counter."

"And he beat you." Said Tsunade with finality.

* * *

To be honest Tsunade was more than a little disappointed. She had expected a better fight from her little brother. 

"No, I caught the first Chidori by using the Rasengan to push it to my right, and then I just caught his arm with my left. With my right hand I completed the sweep and scratched his forehead protector."

Shizune and Tsunade both stared at him in gape mouthed wonder.

"What? I didn't hurt him."

Shizune recovered first this time.

"you… didn't harm him?"

"Nope, I couldn't bring myself to harm him. At the time, he was my brother, even if he was a bit mis-guided. So anyway, I told him to his face what I thought about him, and let his arm go. It was THEN that he hit me with the Chidori. I don't really remember much from that point to the point when I woke up."

"I see…" said Tsunade "And Kyuubi?"

**No chance to avoid it now kit, if you tell her, you forfeit.**

"um Tsunade? Can we perhaps not talk about… that. I'd really rather try to forget him."

(sounding amused) **_Fat chance kit._**

_Oh just be silent you Baka Kitsune._

"No Naruto! I really need to know."

_DAMN!_

(Sounding amused and smug) **_I win kit.

* * *

_**

OK 5 pages thiis time... still seems a bit short, But I need a base to start at tomarrow ;D

Sleepy Kitty: no I don't Ignore unsigned reviews! I'm shocked that you'd even say something like that. You be nice or I'll send my new puppy Gus to come wake you up! ;P

Chief316, Jiraiya, and MaxFic : Thank you SO much for the update on Honorifics. I'll put the info to good use.

Dragon Man 180: I admit that it's a bit creepy, but she's not really attracted to him. You can appreacitate art, without being a collecter. As for the Hinata suggestion. I would, but I read a fic that Uses that Idea already, and I'm hesitant to repeat someone else's ideas

HDXShadow: Um… (looks at the group gathered) I hate to break it to you. But I'm not Jesus Christ, Abraham Lincon, or Santa clause, I'm just a writer….. (Brightens up) I do thank you for the thought though, It's nice to be appreaciated. The hair might be a problem, cause I don't think my computer supports files of that sort, but I can look for a picture to scan for yo…. WAIT! I appreaciate the gesture, but I DO NOT need a shrine. I will keep writing though :D thanks for the review! PS. You came on a little strong, next time try a bit more subtly

Hisoka316: good point

Villin: thank you, and I'll keep that in mind.

Element: you'll see.

To everyone else: Thank you SO much for your reviews. I truly appreaciate it. It's taking more and more space to respond properly. perhaps I should go back to mailing you all individually again... I'll think on it.

Anyway, Thanks for the reviews, if you Like this fic TELL PEOPLE! word of mouth is the best way to get people to read it. thank you all. As usual, don't hesitate to tell me what you like or dislike. Spelling corrections and the like are always welcome as well, thanks,

Manatheron.


	10. Decide the path

"No Naruto! I really need to know."

DAMN! 

(Sounding amused and smug) **_I win kit.

* * *

_**

(Sighs) "Fine, The fox is… Not a threat"

Tsunade noticed that Naruto paused. It seemed to her that he was picking his words with care. Lucky for him however, She chose to ignore it… for now.

"Alright, that's all I needed to know. Well, common Shizune we have… _Bookwork …_Other things to attend to."

"OK, C-ya later Tsunade"

"Oh yes, Naruto?"

"Yes Onee-chan?"

"I don't know how long it will take for Hinata to wake up. You can put her on the bed next to yours if she's not awake in ten minutes or so."

"O…OK"

"Oh and Naruto?"

"hmmm? Yes?"

"Behave yourself"

With those last words, a grin, and a wink Tsunade left the room.

* * *

"DAMN YOU BAA-CHAN!" 

_**OK Kit, now tell me one thing.**_

Naruto cringed mentally; He knew however that it was time to pay the piper.

_What do you want Kitsune?_

_**Do you intend to keep your word? Do I have free reign when you sleep?**_

Naruto Sighed. He had promised, and He ALWAYS kept his word, but he had a feeling he was going to have A LOT of sleepless nights.

_I gave my word, and I'll keep it if the world burns for it Kyuubi. But remember, you agreed no to harm anyone in any way. That INCLUDES their property._

_**Hmmm I've said it once, and I'll say it again kit, you interest me. Tell you what. To be honest your body doesn't suit me much. If you agree to allow me to wander in my own body during nights, I'll still teach you.**_

_Ok, let me get this straight. If I agree to let a three story Demon wander around at night, instead of you in my body while I sleep as per the original agreement, you'll teach me… ARE YOU INSANE! WHEN YOU TRY TO RETURN YOU'LL BE ATTACKED! HELL YOU'LL BE ATTACKED ANYWAY!_

_**I told you before not to be as stupid as you act. I'll look just like another human to the casual eye.**_

_And to the sharper eyes?_

_**I'll be a human with LOTS of power being held in check.**_

_Hmmm and if your attacked anyway?_

_**I assure you Kit. No one will be harmed. You have the word of Kyuubi, and I never break my word.**_

_One question, why? Why this agreement? You already have the use of my body, why would you change the deal now?_

_**Hmmmm there are a couple of reasons kit, One, as I said before, your body is not well suited to my… conciseness. Two, You interest me, and three, Wait, Why am I explaining? I could still wreak havoc in your body kit, you'd get the blame, and so long as the damage isn't permanent I'd have no breach in contract. Let me put it to you this way kit, Agree now, or when you next wake up you be in the middle of town wearing nothing but boxers, IF that, and singing drinking songs that would make soldiers blush.**_

_OK! Ok, no need to get pushy, I agree to the amended bet results, But just be certain to keep up your end, or I WILL find a way to make you pay, even if it's the last thing I ever do._

_**(That's what I like about this kid, He's got fire!) Ok kit, it's a deal.**_

With that Naruto looked around again, He was still in the hospital, and It was defiantly getting depressing, Naruto had never liked hospitals, In fact (although Naruto didn't know this) None of the Uzumaki family had EVER liked hospitals, This was why they healed so fast.

"Well Hinata, you don't seem to be about to wake up any time soon. Guess that I'll have to move you."

Saying this Naruto Bent down and picked up the Unconscious Hyuuga, He lifted her up quite easily and carried her to the bed that Tsunade had indicated. As he lay her down, a few wisps of hair fell in her face, in her sleep Hinata smiled as they tickled her nose.

_She is quite pretty_ Thought Naruto as he gently swept the hair back and tucked it behind her ear _I wonder why I never noticed it before? She has such lovely eyes, a beautiful smile, such soft curv…… WAIT A MINUTE! I'm NOT a HENTIA, NO! DAMN YOU JIRAYIA THIS IS YOUR FAULT!_

Kyuubi had some personal speculations on that particular subject, but wisely held them in check.Calming down a bit Naruto continued mentally:

_Right, Now that Hinata has been taken care of, it's time to make my escape. But first…_

Naruto's eye's swept around the room until he saw the pad of paper lying by the door.

_This will do fine._

He wrote:

Tsunade 

I never could stand Hospitals, It always seemed like the walls are closing in on me.  
I've decided to go out and get some air, I'll probably be down by the Hokage Monument if you need me, If I'm not there, I'll most likely be at home.  
I've never quite felt safe when anybody could find out exactly where I am, I dunno why, It's like the feeling you get before a storm. Like if I stay in one place to long I'm bound to be struck by lightening.  
I put Hinata into a bed, dunno what you were implying when you left (Naruto's face went red at this line, He knew EXACTLY what she meant) But I made certain that she'd be alright. Catch you later,  
Naruto

With the last line Naruto gathered his stuff and jumped lightly to the tree outside of the hospital window.

Hyuuga Hinata sat up a moment after Naruto Had gone.

"Naruto-kun, don't…."

But he had already gone. Unknown to Naruto, Hinata had woken up again during his discussion with Kyuubi, but she had been afraid to open her eyes. The Image of Naruto in BLACK BOXERS, was burned on the backside of each eyelid, and she was worried that if he hadn't put on more clothing, the picture might be permanent. (Secretly the Idea thrilled her, but she refused to listen to that part of her mind.) Hinata had just laid there straining to hear a sound that would confirm Naruto's whereabouts. When all of a sudden He had spoken up right next to her. The sweet tones of his voice had momentarily paralyzed her. Then he had picked her up! He was wearing a shirt at least, she could tell, because the scent that she associated with him (Meadows in the summer with an underlying scent of Raman) was being overpowered by the smell of laundry soap.

EVER so gently he had picked her up, CAREFULLY he had carried her across the room, and SLOWLY he had set her in the bed. As he did a stay lock of hair had fallen across her face and tickled her nose. She couldn't help it, she smiled, in fact it was all she could do not to either laugh or reach up and adjust the offending lock, But doing so would mean Naruto finding out she had been awake. So she had been surprised when Naruto's warm fingers had softly (dare she believe lovingly?) swept the hair back for her. A short time later she had heard the scratching of a pencil. Hinata had just about decided to 'wake up' when she had first felt the breeze. It stirred her hair… Hinata sat straight up in bed

_Naruto! Don't go, I still haven't told you that I…_

Hinata didn't realize she had spoken the first words aloud but she knew she had missed her chance again.

_DAMN! _(She may be a lady, but she's also a ninja, she hears words like that)_ I was going to tell him this time to!_

Silently her mind laughed at her, she had been telling herself that for years now.

_This time I would have…Maybe… 'Sigh' Ok ok I know that I most likely wouldn't have, but… soon… soon._

Outside Naruto had begun his treck through the town. He started out chipper enough, then of course he saw the first of the Villagers.

_DAMN, I forgot about these villagers and their cold FUCKING eyes. I should have stayed with Hinata, at least her eyes don't show hate._

Again Kyuubi had a smart-ass comment this time about Naruto's thoughs on her looks, and surprisingly he again kept silent. He did think to himself however.

**(Sooner or later Kit, Sooner or later you'll figure it out. In fact I bet you have, you just refuse to believe that ANYBODY could feel that way about you. But you'll learn, and if you don't, I'll beat it into that thick skull of yours)**

Naruto's mind was already on another track now however, not to far off the original, but far enough.

_Hmmm I think I'll stop by the Raman stand, at least the Raman man doesn't look at me with those eyes._

With this happy thought, Naruto made his way to the one definite haven he had in Konoha, The Raman stand.

* * *

Narutofreak22: you think your friend is lazy, I have a friend who's written 11 pages in two months. He refuses to post it until it's done though. Grrrrr talk about annoying ;) You know who you are. 

Hisoka316: Dunno if I posted it in the beginning or not, but I usually let stories more or less write themselves. Lucky for you, I get the feeling that this mini-arc of the storyline will be ending soon. (mainly cause I'm getting sick of the hospital setting to :P

Sleepy Kitty: (shrugs) probably not, I've had him all of three days now, and cats that get a rude awakening usually strike first, (I know from Experience, Kittens bite… HARD.) you'd probably rip some lines in poor Gus's pretty tan hide.

Kenjiro Akisama: Thanks, I'll try to keep them that way. Be careful though, I Have a small theme underlying each, See if you can find it. PS. It has to do with the chapter titles

Crazith: thanks for the suggestions, as you see, I put them to good use.

Everyone else: Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming.

OH! BTW, at the moment we are at 3:3 so as we have a tie vote; I think I'll probably keep the chapters short and fast. Vote if you haven't though. The results don't really matter much, but if it goes WAAAAAYYYY to one side our the other, I'll probably follow that course.

Thanks,

Manatheron


	11. The New thoughts

With this happy thought, Naruto made his way to the one definite haven he had in Konoha, The raman stand.

* * *

Once inside Naruto sat down in his favorite spot. 

"OY! OLD MAN! two beef two prawn and a Miso raman please, Extra Large of course!"

* * *

Now the Raman man was a bit surprised to see Naruto. He, like everyone in the village had believed that Naruto was dead. And Tsunade had yet to tell the public he was miraculasly back among the living. Even though he had been to the wake, he had continued to assume that the Re-awakening was some kind of bad joke… until now anyway. 

"Whatever you want kiddo" Sliently however he was quite happy. Thrilled even,

YES! My best customer is BACK!

* * *

While Naruto was waiting for his raman to finish, Sakura and Ino walked in and sat down, they had picked a table a couple of feet to the left of where Naruto was currently sitting. The waitress came but neither of the girls were very hungry, they both ordered drinks only.While Ino chatted happily, Sakura let her eyes wander. She had felt that there was something out of place when she walked in, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was then that she noticed the Newcomer in Naruto's favorite spot. He had Redish-blonde hair (a trait that Had been ignored by Tsunade, Hinata, and the raman man, and that Naruto hadn't noticed yet.) and was wearing a white shirt that was a little to tight for him, it showed nothing, but suggested everything. Especially when he shifted in his seat, and his muscles temporally strained agenst the fabric. 

"Hey Ino? INO."

"Whats up Sakura, why are you staring over my shoulder, and why are we whispering?"

"Take a quick peek at that guy behind you."

Ino abliged, and when she turned back her face was slightly flushed

"Now even YOU can't deny that you'd like to get to know HIM better, any Idea who he is?"

Sakura thought for a moment,

"I can't place him, but he seems familiar somehow… it's like knowing a song but not being able to put the words to it."

"You should go introduce yourself, Even your (and her voice took on a poisioness tint) Precious Sasuke-kun isn't that well muscled. The best part is (her voice brightened, and she squirmed a little) That's not Bulk muscle like body builders, that's TONE. He WORKED to get those, not just lifted weights!"

Sakura gave Ino an odd look,

"And how would you know that?"

"I told you that I've been off that Bast… errr Sasuke for a while, after a time you get an eye for things like that."

"I doubt he's my type, besides, I'm Sasuke's. (she added under her breath) and I always will be."

Ino heard but Ignored it.

"Ya know, you should Invite him over. A new Ninja to the area shouldn't be sitting alone."

Sakura gave Ino a level look, Ino Continued in an exasperated tone,

"Consider it Practice, besides, I um…."

Ino's face started turning red

"I'm not exactly sure that I could um…"

Sakura caught the drift of the conversation

"INO you have a CRUSH on him! You don't even know him yet!"

Ino only managed to blush, and sakura, chuckeling, stood up to invite the stranger to join them.

* * *

As Naruto was just taking his leave from the hospital, the fates were conspiring, oddly enough they, for once, worked in Naruto's favor. 

"YOU'LL NEVER GET HIM FROM ME! DESERT SANDSTORM!"

"You WISH you had him bitch! He'll be mine until the day I die! BLADE SHOWER

After the dust settled, both of the women stood facing each other, both were a bit dusty, and both had numoreous scratches, but both Seemed defiant until…

"Alright Temori, I've thrown everything I have at you." Ten-ten bowed her head "I guess I'm just not a good enough shinob.."

then she struck, fifteen kuni, a half dozen shuriken, and even a pair of throwing scythes were all in the air. Temori who had assumed that Ten-ten was finally beaten had dropped her guard. Not much, because when she saw the attack she quickly brought up her fan to parry, but Enough that two kuni got through. One grazing each of her shoulders.

"Heh, That's a kill count for me Temori, if I had been aiming to kill that would have been one through each eye."

Temori glared at ten-ten,

"Be glad we're not aiming to kill, or I'd have had your arm in three pieces two attacks ago."

"ya, thankfully that was only a tenth scale attack you tossed at me."

Both of the girls sat down for a quick breather, they had been practicing since Naruto's funeral. Both had seen the Sick joke someone had played, and both had vowed revenge, they were practicing to be certain they hadn't lost their edge.

"so, who were we fighting over?" asked Temori

"Dunno, A guy seemed as good a reason as any today."

They both sat in silence for a time, and then…

"Say Temori, are you hungry?"

"Of course not, I could keep this up all…"

Just then Temori's stomach growled at her,

"opps, Heh Heh, well, perhaps a little."

Ino just smiled, although neither would admit it, they were becoming good friends.

"Well then, lets get some raman. There's this shop I've heard of, I never really eat there, but Naruto praised it highly before he…"

Again they lasped into silence, then temori spoke up.

"it was like the sun dimmed a little, when I found out that is."

This was the first time either of them had spoken of… Him.

"I know what you mean" said Ten-ten "I felt as though someone had moved me farther from a source of comfort. I never realized it until he died, but I Looked on him as a friend. If a rather eccentric one"

Temori nodded, and then said.

"Raman. I've never had that, is it good?"

"Not bad on occasion" replied Ten-ten, "but I'd hate to eat it every day."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they both walked into the Raman shop, just in time to see Sakura and Ino talking. 

Temori raised an eyebrow and cocked her head in the direction of the whispering girls.

"what do you suppose they're up to?"

"No Idea" replied Ten-ten "Shall we find out?"

Temori shrugged, "Why not."

Sakura had just been standing up when the other two girls joined them.

"Temori-chan! Ten-ten-chan! Where did the two of you come from?"

Temori just looked amused at Ino's flustered complexion, Ten-ten however was polite enough to answer.

"We've just got back from training, what about the two of you? What are you whispering about?"

Sakura giggled a little bit before answering.

"Ino here has been admiring a new set of shoulders. Appearently, we have a stranger in town with TONED muscles."

Sakura laughed at that comment, Ino turned a bit more red, and temori suddenly looked interested, Ten-ten on the other hand was lost.

"What do you mean Toned muscles?"

The other three girls took a look at her, and then all four of them burst out laughing.

* * *

Naruto was in a bit of a quandary. When he ordered, he had been certain to start with a small appitizer, but somehow the bowls were MUCH bigger than her remembered, and oddly after a few bites of his Beef raman he knew that he'd be hard pressed to eat a second bowl, a third would definately make him ill. 

_This is odd_ he thought _I remember it takeing MUCH more to fill me up than this…_

suddenly he heard laughter coming from behind him, He liked the sound of laughter, that had been why he was such a screw up in school, the only time he heard it was when people were laughing at him. Oddly He was certain that this was NOT the case this time, Interestingly, he felt more free because of that.

"Oy, old man!"

"Yes Naruto-san?"

"Would you kindly take these other bowls of raman to the ladies over there."

The old man found this odd, because normally Naruto would go through twenty extra large bowls of raman for breakfast alone. But then, he had been in the hospital lately, perhaps he was less than well.

"As you wish Naruto-san"

* * *

While Naruto and the Raman man were talking the girls were attempting to decide who would ask the stranger to join them. 

"I think that I should go." Stated Temori "You leaf girls are to shy to introduce yourselves properly." _Besides, ten minutes alone and I'll have this new guy twisted around my pinky finger. NO man of HIS class would miss an opportunity to date a girl with MY fire._

"Definatly not" said ten-ten "This is obviously a Nin of some refinement, look at the way he holds himself, he's probably some lord's son here on business. I'll go talk to him and then bring him back and make introductions" _HA ten minutes alone with me and He'll see that the only type of girl to date is one with both refinement AND power._

"I think not." Replied Ino "the two of you are probably thinking of ways to twine yourselves around that poor man. Sakura here is the only one of us that is already attached." _At least she believes it. _"We should send her as an impartial third party."

The other two girls were about to object when the owner of the shop appeared with four large bowls of raman.

"Complement of the gentleman at the counter ladies."

* * *

HDXShadow: well, that was more subtle… 

Thanks Crazith & Dragon Man 180: No, Hinata did NOT hear Naruto talking to Kyuubi, the Italics show thought, no matter where they are placed. Naruto doesn't need to vocalize his thoughts to Kyuubi. Hinata woke up and began trying to locate him by sound while he was holding his mental conversation with Kyuubi.

T everyone else: Keep the reviews coming, They are always useful. thanks,

Manatheron.


	12. Provoked Emotions,

"Complements of the gentleman at the counter ladies."

* * *

Now if you've been paying attention, Naruto had said nothing of his intentions, in fact, he was just hoping for an excuse to see what they found so funny. The girls however each had their own interpretation of what this meant. 

_I knew it, finally a Nin who has enough discernment to pick out a desert blossom from amongst all these leaves!_ Thought Temari

_HAH, Obviously my silent grace has already won me this man's heart, how nice that he was considerate enough to at least include the rest so that they don't feel bad. _Mused Ino

Ten-ten thought:_ Hmmm it appears that this is going to be an easier catch than I though it was. He already sends me gifts. Perhaps he's not worth my time… but those shoulders!… _

Sakura on the other hand was thinking on totally different lines.

_Beef? Prawn? Miso? These were all Naruto's favorite dishes. Naruto… you Dobe, if you were here you'd probably already be over there either challenging him or making friends.

* * *

_

Naruto himself was about halfway through his bowl (for some reason Iuka's lessons on etiquette and eating slowly were kicking in) When he felt four pairs of eyes on his back, Being a ninja, he immediately scanned the room to see who it was that was looking at him. The minute his eyes fell on the table that the girls were sitting at, three of the four blushed and looked down at their food. Sakura on the other hand motioned for him to come and join them.

_Well, this is as good a time as any I suppose. _She thought. …_Odd, normally any boy who was invited to join a table full of girls would jump at the chance, why isn't he coming?

* * *

_

Naruto had a bit of a quandary on his hands, he had sent his spare bowls of Raman over to the girls without looking at who they were, now that he was taking a closer look, he could make out the faces of Sakura, Ino, and ten-ten. Oddly enough, Sakura was motioning for him to join them. He turned back to his food in furious thought.

_I wonder what I should do, I don't really want them asking me a bunch of questions… who could give me advice on this particular problem … WAIT, I KNOW!_

_Kitsune!_

…

_KYUUBI!_

_**What do you want kit.**_

_Since you seem to be in a good mood for some reason would you offer me some advice?_

_**Certainly kit, Never chew on stones, they hurt your teeth.**_

With that Kyuubi (who had known EXACTLY what Naruto really meant) turned his mental back on Naruto. He still kept watch from behind Naruto's eyes, but Naruto could feel that he wouldn't get any help from this particular source.

_Well, I guess that I'm on my own for a while. If they ask, I'll just be vague._

As Naruto quit his mental monolog, he heard a voice speak up behind him.

"Um, Pardon me, but my friends and I, (Sakura gestured to the table behind her) were wondering if you would care to join us."

Naruto was a bit shocked, and apparently it showed on his face, because Sakura blushed a bit.

"Um it's not like it's a date or anything, and you don't have to if you don't want to. (Naruto could feel the eyes again) but, well, you DID pay for our food, so we decided that it was only polite."

Naruto, who hadn't thought about the implications in that manner, simply nodded his head.

_Alright, Time to make a good impression, Ikura, I hope you know what you were talking about!_

Kyuubi on the other hand was ecstatic.

Authors note:

If I have Parentheses in Bold Italics, **_(The world will burn) _**its Kyuubi's private thoughts, Naruto Cannot hear it.

: End note

**(Time to see if the changes I made have the proper effect. Heh, Kit be glad I've taken a liking to you.)

* * *

**

As Naruto Picked up his food and turned around, the mouths of the other three girls went slack. Reddish blonde hair, Medium tan, strong jaw, and those trademark Cerulean blue eyes, (Ladies, just take the best characteristics of all today's movie stars, combine them into one person, and add Muscle underneath that makes steel look weak in comparison.) If you had hit one of them with a bat, they probably wouldn't have felt it; there was an aura around him that simply SCREAMED sexy!

_Damn! He looked good from behind, but now that I can see his face… Damn! _Thought Temari

Wide eyed Ino was thinking _An…an Angel has come to join us. He must be! Such grace, such Radiance!_

_Nope, I was wrong _thought ten-ten _if this guy is more than a Half-wit, he is DEFINATLY worth chasing!_

Sakura on the other hand, while still Wowed Was following a different line of thought again

_He seems familiar… why? I've been thinking that since I first saw him, but… why can't I pace him? With a face like that, I should know him anywhere!

* * *

_

Naruto was growing a bit uncomfortable, ever since he sat down Temari, Ino, and ten-ten had been staring at him, and Sakura seemed lost in her own thoughts.

_What! What did I do! Dammit Ikura! I made sure that the walk was right, I've kept proper posture, Hell, I've even managed to eat without spilling! Why are they? Ah right, I'm supposed to be dead and they're not sure what to say._

"Ahem, well ladies, are you enjoying your meal?"

Three girls had the same thought

_Even his VOICE is sexy!_

Sakura on the other hand answered him, "yes, quite."

There was an uneasy silence and then Sakura notice that this handsome stranger seemed to be getting uncomfortable, a quick glance around the table showed her why. They were still staring.

"Errr, so, have you been in town long?"

Naruto attempted to puzzle this one out,

_In town long? I've lived here for Thirteen years! OH! How long have I been out of the hospital!_

" Oh not long now, only an hour or two."

Sakura seeing that nobody had picked up on the opening she had left kicked Ino in the shin.

"Yes, seven is fine! …

Ino went a lovely shade of red and the other two girls glared at her, the spell Naruto's looks had them under dissipated somewhat.

"Um seven is fine for what?" Asked a bewildered Naruto in his light tenor voice

Ino blushed more.

"Um nothing, pardon me please I was… letting my mind drift"

In truth the three of them had been thinking up scenario's to ask Naruto out ever since he sat down.

* * *

_Kyuubi! What the hell is wrong with them?_

Kyuubi was amused,

**Well If I had to guess I'd say it's working.**

_WHAT is working! What the HELL did you do now?_

**I Tinkered with your body a bit, nothing major… oh and I activated your bloodline, it's been dormant for a while now because it used to annoy me.**

_And what would this particular bloodline be called?_

**I believe it's been referred to as the Uzumaki Aura, it as a couple of upgrades, and I kicked on one of the higher ones just to see its effect.**

_And what exactly does it do?_

**_Better pay attention to what's happing kit, I'll explain it to you later

* * *

_**

It was then that Naruto realized Ten-ten had posed a question to him. His mind quickly traveled back over what had been said while he was talking to Kyuubi

"Yes, the weather is quite warm for this time of year."

_Ten-ten you BAKA! You had and opening and you asked about the WEATHER! _Sakura was outraged.

"Errr, you really shouldn't be traveling without a coat though"

_Temari? You too? I know he's HOT in every sense of the word, but this is just stupid!_ Inner Sakura was awake and was getting worked up now as well.

"Um well, I'm not far from my apartment at the moment, I left my clothes there."

"Apartment? You intend to stay awhile?"

_WHY! Who CARES! He doesn't have to live here. If he's only here for a few days then work on him while you can. _And from Inner Sakura _(Hell ya! We'll get Sasuke-Kun yet!)

* * *

_

Naruto found the last question to be vaguely worrying, He was barely out of the hospital and they thought he was leaving? What did they know that he didn't?

"By the way (this from Ten-ten, and delivered in a suspiciously offhanded tone) what did you say your name was?"

Naruto was stunned

_How much did you change me!_

Kyuubi just laughed_  
_

"I didn't say" Naruto responded flashing them a foxy grin and a chuckle

All four girls laughed, slowly at first and then harder. They couldn't help it, there was just something infectious about his voice, it made them want to pay attention. To Listen, and give every word due consideration.

As they were laughing, Gaara and Kankuro walked in looking for Temari.

* * *

"Say Gaara. Who's that?" Kankuro didn't much like the look of the kid sitting with his favorite sister (his only sister, but that didn't matter right now) "He looks like the annoying kind" 

Gaara was thinking, he didn't much care WHO sat with Temari, she could take care of herself, but unlike Kankuro, he felt safe around this new person. That NEVER happened, Gaara made friends slowly and guarded them Absolutely (Now) NOBODY should put him at ease this quickly. He frowned,

"Be careful around this one, there is something familiar about him, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Pah! Who cares, I'll beat him to a pulp, He's annoying me already."

"Don't try, he'd kill you, I feel a tremendous power held in check. In fact it reminds me of Naruto, but this man's chakra doesn't have the rage I associate with demon blood. He is… quite dangerous I think."

Gaara had never been the one for words. He had been speaking more often since Naruto defeated him, but that long of a speech from him was enough to stop Kankuro from announcing a challenge.

* * *

Naruto of course had noticed Gaara come in. The girls were finally winding down, and he was done with his meal. So he stood up. Naruto didn't notice it, but there was disappointment in the eyes of all the girls when he said. 

"I'm sorry ladies, but I must bid you farewell, tomorrow is another day, and I have many things to do before I sleep."

_There, that sounds vagly formal, should work as a polite goodbye_

Saying this, he picked up a napkin and scribbled a quick note on it, and then stuck it in his pocket before heading outside. As he walked past the Former sand Nins he muttered a casual.

"Evening Gaara"

He was about to move on when Gaara replied,

"Do I know you?"

"Here"

Naruto handed Gaara the napkin.

"Read it away from prying eyes" His own eyes shifted briefly toward Kankuro "I would ask you to keep the information close to your heart at the moment."

With that he left.

* * *

Gaara was perplexed, the sense of knowing the man had grown stronger as they talked, and the strange note… Gaara glanced at it quickly and then did a double take before tearing the note to shreds. 

"What did it say?"

Gaara simply didn't answer; the whole notion was too crazy. Someone following his mind my have caught this,

_No, it can't be, He was buried almost a week ago. I swore REVENGE on the person who desecrated his body! This must be a trick, he looks far too old._

And so on and so forth the only thought that kept him from dismissing it altogether and going after the guy was

_The eyes though, the eyes are the same.

* * *

_

Ino sighed as the stranger rounded the corner and disappeared, and then got annoyed when she realized that three other girls mirrored her sigh.

"Did anyone catch his name?"

This came from a newly perplexed Ten-ten

"I… I don't think he said it" from Temari.

Sakura was silent, _I know him, he's too familiar, but from WHERE!

* * *

_

Late that night a tall man With Midnight black hair, a black cloak and matching black pants, and a Black shirt inscribed with the fox sigil in red and silver sat atop Naruto's apartment roof and mused.

**Now things are going to get interesting. Tomorrow, I start training him. Sooner or later Mikuhasi you will try to strike and when you do, I intend to sit back and watch this kid beat the crap out of you…

* * *

**

Me: Whew, this was a MUCH longer chapter than normal

Naruto: It was worth it though. Right?

Me: but of course! I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't worth doing! OK, on to the replies!

Hisoka316: I figured that she'd use at least SOME sand attacks as she's a former member of the Sauna... correct me if i'm wrong. Temari is correct? ok Thank you.

Sirus183: He's changed mostly in appearence. I'd tell you, but it's be a spoiler ;)

Narutofreak22: not really, normally I end my reviews with "keep up the good work" If I say it I mean it to.

Jiraiya: Kunai, Temari, Ramen OK. don't bother to apologise, I prefer corrections to mis-spellings.

Demon-God Sekikage: no problem, I have about 50 links if you want more :) dunno how many of them are to your liking, but I'll send you the links if you like. if you review for them, tell them I sent you. Ok?

dojo: (Me looking offended) Of course its still a Naru/Hina... at least I think It is. I'm pretty sure anyway.

Dragon Man 180: You've got to remember that he's a bit Naive' especally when it comes to girls. He heard it alright, but as she didn't finish the last word, he's still clueless.

Hikaru & TimeShifter: you might guess why later, and thanks for the corrections.

snow child yukiko-chan: long but irregular chapters, or short chapters that I update quickly. The Majority has already spoken however, and they tend to agree with me, short and quick.

HDXShadow: so I still have a following hmmm? I could have sworn I heard something while you were coughing… would you like a cough drop? Your voice seems to be speaking without you :D Sophistication hmmm? Or was it sofisticated? I can't seem to remember ;)

To every body (And I mean EVERYBODY): Thanks to everyone for reviewing, keep them coming. Wether it's spelling or Ideas for later chapters, or even speculations on what I'm going to do next, I appreaciate getting reviews,

Manatheron 


	13. Tell us stories,

_**Now things are going to get interesting. Tomorrow, I start training him. Sooner or later Mikuhasi you will try to strike and when you do, I intend to sit back and watch this kid beat the crap out of you…

* * *

**_

Kyuubi sat and stared at the stars for around an hour before he addressed a problem he knew had been building. So Kyuubi, in a voice that was the downfall of angels (female ones anyway) said.

"You may as well come out now, I noticed you since you arrived."

He didn't shift his eyes not did he give any indication to whom he was talking but after a moment…

"How did you sense me?"

"Ahh Kakashi-san, I was fairly certain that was you. To be honest your method for hiding your chakra has always been fairly distinctive to me. You don't blend it in well enough with the natural background fluxuations, it's to stable."

"You seem to have the advantage sir, you know my name, but I don't know yours"

"Yes"

Kakashi waited for the stranger to continue, preferably giving a name, but the man just sat there in silence, saying nothing. Kakashi was good at waiting, but after an hour or so, he decided that this strange man could probably outlast him.

"So are you going to tell me?"

To Kakashi's annoyance, the stranger merely looked amused.

"Probably, but not tonight. Your kind are all so impatient. Everything that wasn't supposed to be done yesterday should have been finished last week in your eyes."

To say that Kakashi was disappointed in the answer would be like calling a mountain a molehill.

_I pride myself on keeping my cool, on always being the person with the upper hand, but this guy… something about him annoys me._

"Pardon me sir, but would you look at me please."

The man turned his head and looked directly into the exposed Shringan,

* * *

"It happened about thirteen years ago, I was a young man, newly raised to Jounin and newly accepted as an ANBU. I had accepted a mission. My best friend and I had agreed to lead a strike force against an enemy encampment. Normally a job like this would have been given to someone with more experience, but we had recently been attacked, and the village was hard up for Ninja, especially those with any strength as the attack had killed most of our leading shinobe. In the early morning hours, we found the camp, and it was obvious that we had the advantage." 

Through all this the stranger continued to gaze steadily into the exposed Shringan.

"My friend cautioned my to be wary, that to attack without properly scouting could be disastrous. I ignored him, it was close to sun-up and I wanted to strike the enemy before we could be discovered. Had I a little more experience I would have been suspicious of the silence, and of the fact that there was only a single guard, who was asleep at his post. We attacked in full strength at the breaking of the dawn. It was an ambush…"

Here Kakashi paused to take a deep breath, somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice was screaming for him to stop his story, but somehow the strangers eyes compelled him to continue.

"We were caught completely by surprise, the enemy wiped out half of my command in a matter of moments, my friend and I managed to escape, but we were both wounded pretty badly. We were however well enough to escape, and we would have made it back to Konoha, but I made my second stupid mistake. As we were resting, we heard one of the other men from our command screaming. Neither of us could stand the thought of leaving behind a comrade. Unfortunately the enemy was counting on that. We found him bound to a tree, some sick bastard had been torturing him, and he was barely hanging on to life. As Obito and I attempted to cut him down we were ambushed again. This time we fled in separate directions. We had been intelligent enough to set a waypoint in case we were separated. I made it there, but my left eye had taken a Kuni slash, there was nothing left of it. I waited for almost three hours before my friend arrived."

The screaming voice was louder now, now that he was reaching the end of his story. He was still unable to stop however. He knew what was coming; he tried to hold it in. No one had ever heard this part of the story, but under the gaze of this total stranger, he had no control over his mouth. The words flowed out like a poison.

"I could see immediately that there was no saving him. He had taken a katana to the stomach, a Kuni to the lung, and a shuriken had slashed his right eye. It was a good bet that only stubbornness and his training had kept him alive as long as he had been. As he lay there dieing, he motioned me to come closer, He, Mototachi whispered to me that I was to tell his father that he had died with honor. When he had finished speaking he did something totally unexpected. He used the last of his strength to swap an eye with me. Had I known what he intended I would probably have stopped him, but He had kept me preoccupied with his last request while he preformed the necessary seals. He took my ruined eye and replaced it with his good one. 'Now' he said 'I can rest easy knowing that my secretes are safe with you.' With those words he died of blood loss and chakra fatigue. That was the end of my best friend, Uchiha Obito."

Kakashi took a long rattling breath. Kyuubi then finally spoke.

"Do you feel better?"

Kakashi was angry, Kakshi was FURIOUS!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME? **NOBODY** KNOWS THAT STORY! **NOBODY!** HOW DID YOU MAKE ME SPEAK AGENST MY WILL?"

Kyuubi looked at him again.

"You child." (And He said it with contempt in his voice) " You attempted to use the Shringan to force information out of me that I didn't want disclosed yet. I do not like being trifled with, so I reversed the procedure to draw out your best-kept secret. (Now his voice softened a little) You shouldn't keep things like this bottled up child. They are like poison; they eat at you from the inside. This particular one had nearly destroyed you until you took Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke under your wing did it not?"

Kakashi dropped his eyes, this odd stranger with the ability to reverse the Shringan now knew his darkest secret, and oddly he felt strangely free. Of his own violation this time he answered…

"Yes"

"Good now that you've told your story, and I've listened patiently to it, it's time for me to go. Don't dwell on the past, you can either mourn the dead or protect the living, you cannot do both effectively."

Kyuubi stood up and made ready to depart. When Kakashi saw this he too stood up.

"Regardless of your odd ability to counter the Shringan, I cannot allow you to leave, you may pose a danger to this village, and there is something about you that makes me uneasy."

Kyuubi looked at him stoically.

**_I could have just blown him away or intimidated him into leaving… why did I listen. _**Unconsciously Kyuubi fingered a tattoo on the back of his hand.

_**It's got to be that kid. This is one of the few people he respects. If the kid can see something good in him… that must be why I helped instead. **_

For neither the first nor the last time Kyuubi thought to himself

_**Kit, you better be happy I took a liking to you.**_

Aloud he said,

"I really doubt you could stop me, but I assure you that as long as Uzumaki Naruto finds something to like about this village you have nothing to worry about from me."

"That's not good enough, what is your name?"

"Tomorrow night perhaps Kakashi. Perhaps I'll tell you tomorrow."

With those last words Kyuubi disappeared in a puff of cold red flames. Kakashi sat and watched the sunrise as he though about this strange man and his apparent connection to Naruto.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata awoke with the sun; She had been having such pleasant dreams. She had been practicing in the forest when she had fallen from a tree, just when she had been certain she was going to hit the ground Naruto-kun had appeared and caught her in his strong arms. After he had placed her gently on the ground he had asked her if she would go out with him… and then, she suddenly realized that he was in only his Boxers! His tone muscles rippling slightly as he breathed. THEN she realized that she was in a VERY revealing nightgown and…. Hinata brought her hand up to her nose, and wiped away a small streak of blood that had formed. … And then she had woken up. 

_Why! The stupid dream was just getting to the point where he would kiss me, tell me how good I looked and then… 'sigh' I don't know what then. Besides, it will never happen, I'm to weak to ask him out, and Naruto-kun just sees me as a dark timid girl. He'd never ask me out. _However a little voice spoke up _(that's not entirely true either, he said you were cute yesterday. And he carried you to the hospital bed…) But then he left, He didn't even wait for me to wake up! (You saw the note, Hospitals make him uneasy) Be silent._

"Hinata- Sama? Hinata are you awake?"

It was one of the servants, a woman named Lini who had been watching her since her mother died.

"Your father would like to speak with you at your earliest convenience"

Hinata knew already that this meant she was summoned to her father immediately. There was no 'earliest convenience' unless it was life or death. Hinata sighed,

_At least I might get to see Naruto-kun later today.

* * *

_

Across town somebody was pounding on the door of a certain blonde shinobe.

Blearily he opened one eye..

(Knock Knock Knock)

Slowly he forced open the other eye

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK)

He staggered to the door and opened it.

"Naruto! Nice to see you're up already!"

"What do you want Tsunade?"

"I thought I had better bring you breakfast and be certain that you didn't die in your sleep"

At the word 'Breakfast' Naruto seemed to wake up a bit more

"What did you bring?"

Tsunade Held out her hands, there in sat a BIG bowl of Raman. Naruto Smiled at her,

"Come in Ni-Chan It's a bit messy, but you are welcome here at any time!"

With those words Naruto gestured Tsunade inside. After Breakfast Tsunade Insisted on checking the wounds again

_Hmmm he's healing faster than most people, but not demonatically fast… Just like his father…_

"Well Naruto you seem to be healing quite well, but you and I need to talk a bit."

It was situations like these that Naruto Usually tried to avoid, but he could feel that there was no chance of avoiding this one.

"Alright Ni-Chan, I'm going to go shower first however. Please, make yourself at home."

Having said this Naruto grabbed the spare set of cloths he picked up the day before and walked into the bathroom to shower. As Naruto cleaned up Tsunade surveyed his room. Overall it was a pretty tidy place, He kept it neater than most boys his age would.

_I wonder?_

Tsunade opened the door to his room. It was quite a bit messier in there than it was in the rest of the house, clothing scattered on the floor, scrolls in haphazard piles all over the place. Tsunade couldn't help but notice that most of his orange clothing had been pulled out of the closet, and was now sitting in a pile beside the door. Tsunade hardly had a chance to wonder about it when she heard a voice behind her speak up.

"They're to small."

Tsunade turned to see Naruto dressed in slightly small orange pants and a loose white shirt.

"Pardon me?"

"The clothing"

Naruto gestured to the stack of cloths on the floor

" I came back last night to find that my pajama's and most of my other clothing no longer fit me." ( He shrugged) " I intended to donate it to the shelter later today. And then go shopping with whatever you paid me for bringing back that Bastar… errrrm Sasuke."

"Well, now that you're done with your shower… Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"No, some-one broke in and smashed mine years ago, I never had it replaced."

The curt manners were throwing Tsunade off a little bit, especially since he usually had a smile for anyone and everyone.

"Alright, I'll give you a brief summary of what's happening then, your hitting puberty at a much earlier rate then most boys your age, your likely to start going through rapid growth spurts, so you may want to by as few articles of clothing as you can until you hit roughly your adult height."

"And when will that happen?"

"If you follow in your fathers footsteps, about three weeks. Your family was known for hitting puberty young and taking a VERY short time to get through it. You may have noticed already, but you've grown almost six inches in as many days. If your father was any measuring stick, you'll stop growing when you hit approximately Kakashi's height."

"Alright"

_So, she knew dad huh? Hmmm I'll have to ask her who he was sometime._

_**You already know kit, you just won't let yourself believe it. **_

_What do you want now you Baka Kitsune?_

_**Get rid of the old women, you and I have training to do.**_

_Training?_

_**If I'm going to teach you some of the things I feel you should know, you are going to have to be stronger, both physically and mentally.**_

_All right then!_

Tsunade had quit speaking when Naruto got a glazed look in his eyes.

"Were you just tuning me out or do you have a legitimate reason?"

Naruto had a brief moment of panic, Tsunade had seemed to double in size and begin cracking knuckles the size of small boulders. No small trick in a house the size of his.

"I HAD A GOOD REASON I SWEAR!"

Tsunade calmed down a bit.

"I won't ask what it was… but I need something clarified for me."

"Yes?"

"The other day when you told me that Kyuubi wasn't a threat… what did you mean. No lies or evasions Naruto, I need to know the ENTIRE truth."

* * *

Me:Alright, Another one down. I'm sorry I took up so much space with Kakashi's story, But Once it was started, I couln't find a good place to stop it short of the end. Besides, I think it works well for explaining how Kakashi got his Shringan eye. 

Naruto: YAY! Tell me another one!

Me: (Ignoring Naruto) Unfortunatly I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to post again, Rest assured It'll be as soon as possible.

Naruto:?!? Your Leaving us!

Me: Hopefully not for long... Hopefully. BUT on the the reply's

Byuu128: of course

Dragon Man 180: nope, that's Kyuubi in a human-shaped body. The second deal provided Kyuubi the Permission he needed to create one of his own. In return He agreed to teach Naruto.

Sleepy Kitty: what does This ".>" mean?

TimeShifter: what "new guy?"

hikaru tsukina: not alot, a year or two

Zhuyou & heaven's judgement : I'm writing about one a day at the moment... dunno how long thats gonna last though, I move back to my college town tomarrow (monday) and I may be without Net access for a couple of days.

To everyone: As Always thank you for the reviews, I'm doing the best I can, so I hope that I'm not boring you to badly. Any comments, suggestions, or corrections are always appreaciated.

Thanks,

Manatheron


	14. And teach us Lessons

"The other day when you told me that Kyuubi wasn't a threat… what did you mean. No lies or evasions Naruto, I need to know the ENTIRE truth."

* * *

"The ENTIRE truth?" 

"Yes"

"That could take quite some time" (Here Naruto smirked) "how about the abbreviated truth?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow

_At least some of his sense of humor is returning_

"You know what I meant Naruto. Just tell me what happened that you wouldn't flat out say that Kyuubi is still imprisoned."

Naruto's easy grin faltered at that comment.

"Nee-chan? Can't you just take my word that it isn't a problem?"

Tsunade softened a little,

_Poor kid, he looks like a fox caught in a trap_

"I'm sorry Naruto, as a person I'm willing to take your word that we're all safe. However as Hokage I need to know the entire story."

(Going sulky) "Fine then." (Naruto starts speaking as fast as possible) Kyuubi is free because that Bastard Sauske's last attack tore the seal to the point that Kyuubi could touch the world of man in a physical form. I Was unconscious for a week because apparently that's how long it took me to negotiate an agreement with that damn Kitsune. His body was free, but enough of the seal remained intact that had I killed myself or been allowed to die his mind would have died with me. I hammered out a deal that basically stated that he would remain where he was for ten years."

Naruto Paused to take a breath. Tsunade was breathing a little hard, but lucky for Naruto she was to busy absorbing the information to do anything yet. Just as she caught up Naruto started speaking again.

(Deep breath) "SO! After this deal was complete Kyuubi woke me back up just in time to surprise everyone at my funeral. Thankfully Kyuubi's maintenance of my life had put me into a state of basically suspended animation (Naruto thought _I wonder what that means?_ At this point.)So all of you assumed that I was dead. Oddly enough because of the amount of time that had passed you assumed that someone was playing a very cruel practical joke as so told everyone that you were going to catch the culprit and that they should come back later."

Again Naruto paused for a breath. This time Tsunade was nodding her head in agreement. She was uneasy however, a story this good shouldn't be making Naruto this uneasy. She was about to start questioning, But Naruto was in the home stretch, and He wanted to be gone quick. So he continued…

"Sometime after your surgery Kyuubi and I had a little chat, he was less than satisfied with his accommodations, especially the part about losing his freedom again after being so close to finally seeing the light of day, so he and I made a bet. The bet was over whether or not you would press me for details about what happened when I first woke up. The terms were that I would grant him full control of my body while I slept, provided that he caused no permanent damage of any kind. He would teach me some jitsu's. Unfortunately I lost the bet when you demanded to know what had happened. (Tsunade sucked in a sharp breath here) Oddly enough after you left He and I had another discussion. He agreed to mentor me provided that I allow him to resume a body of his own at night. He still isn't allowed to cause any permanent damage of any kind, and he agreed to teach me anyway. I accepted.

Naruto was now more than half-way to the door, He knew that when Tsunade finally snapped out of the shock he would probably be in for a WORLD of pain.

"So, now you know the story, and I'm late for practice, cya later!"

With that Naruto bolted out the door as fast as his feet would carry him.

* * *

Tsunade was defiantly totally and absolutely in a state of shock. She had hardly heard the story after Naruto got to the part about losing the bet. The only thought she had, And she was trying VERY hard to process it, was 

_Kyuubi is free again

* * *

_

Hyuuga Hinata was NOT having a good day. It had started off poorly with her awakening from a VERY pleasant dream, and had Immediately gone downhill. The summonings to he father had been a disaster. First he had berated her for being ill, and then he chewed her out for spending so much time in the hospital when she could have been training. She had of course accepted it all in silence. It was no more than she deserved for being so weak. She had then gone out to find her teammates, only to be told that they were out on a mission.

_What a day, I wish Naruto-kun was here…_

As if by magic she suddenly smiled,

_Naruto-kun… today I'll tell you… Today I'm going to tell you that I lov…_

Her train of thought was shattered at this point, from her Beloved Naruto-kun's Apartment came a yell

"**UZUMAKI NARUTO **I'm going to **KILL **you!!!"

_That sounded like Hokage-sama!_

Hinata started for Naruto's apartment at a dead run.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsunade had finally wrapped her mind around the fact that Kyuubi was free. Unfortunately for her (lucky for him) Naruto had been gone for half of an hour already. So without an Accessible target, Tsunade had taken her frustration out on the nearest thing to her, the wall…

* * *

When Hinata reached Naruto's floor, she had been becoming increasingly nervous, 

_What should I do? If they are fighting… My duty is to support Hokage-sama. But I love Naruto-kun… _

Once again her train of thought was cut off. Hinata stood in the hallway looking confused.

_I could have sworn that this was Naruto-kun's floor, but if it is there shouldn't be a big hole where the door used to be… should there?

* * *

_

Tsunade was calmer now, hitting things usually helped her vent her anger (Unless she was around Jiyaria anyway) but now she had another problem. There was a ten-foot hole where Naruto's door used to be, and Tsunade didn't think that this would be very easy to patch up.

_Alright, It's OK, He's a bit too big for these quarters, a bedroom a kitchen and a bathroom… no, Time for him to move out._

She stopped to muse for a moment

_And if I don't kill him, I might just tell him where I've moved him to._

Again she stopped this time because she had heard a squeak. She turned her head to see none other than Hyuuga Hinata. Tsunade couldn't help it, she started to smirk, and then to Laugh out loud. She had always been a sucker for love stories, and she had just come up with a BRILLIANT plan.

_Hinata _(thought Tsunade with an evil smirk) _today is your lucky day…

* * *

_

Naruto was just getting into the meditations that Kyuubi had ordered him to do when he heard Tsunade Yelling his name. Luckily for him Kyuubi had picked a waterfall that was more than a few miles away from town. But he started getting nervous.

"Relax kit"

Naruto started at the sudden voice behind him

"You're Not supposed to be out except at night!"

Kyuubi shrugged,

"If you like I can go back, I really can't teach you much when I'm locked in like that, but I suppose I can try."

Kyuubi gestured as though he were going to disappear again

"WAIT! Alright, as long as your helping me I'll allow you to stay out here, but if I tell you to bug off, you've got to go back right away… do you agree?"

**_Heh, Kit you don't have ANY Idea how much leeway you just gave me._**

"Alright, I agree. Now stop thinking about the old women, you need to focus. When dark hits, your training will be intensified, and you're going to need all the willpower you have to last the night."

* * *

Naruto: YAY! He's BACK! 

Me: Well, Kind of

Naruto: ?!? Kind of ?

Me: My PC isn't working, so I wrote thisChapter in the Local Public Library. So if there is any Blatant spelling problems with people's names, it's because I don't have my custom spell checker.

Naruto: But your back to writing, Correct?

Me:Um... it's still going to be sporadic for a while

Naruto: (Pouts)

Me: Um... On with the Responses!

* * *

Hisoka316: Thanks for the Info. I knew about the Nee-chan thing from last chapter, but unfortunately Nii-chan isn't a spelling error that my checker will catch. I'll watch it more carefully.

Xeno: … I would consider stopping with the Japanese words, but actually writing out the honorifics in English would take longer. Besides, this way I learn the proper Use of a foreign language (to a small extent anyway). And on top of that, call me a fool if you like but I think that the Mixed language adds some charm to the story.

Xeno, Kazanoe, and Everyone who sent in spelling corrections: You guys can fight about the proper spelling of the words in your own time ;) Ever time I try to correct my spelling I'm told that it's still wrong.

TimeShifter: Mikuhasi is going to be an enigma for a while, If you like you can try to guess, dunno if I'll tell or not though.

Dragon Man 180: Not yet, She's going to go drinking after her talk with Naruto's "New Mentor"

hikaru tsukina: Thanks, I havn't gotten to the part where they explain how Kakshi go the sharingan yet, so I crafted my own version. Pity my Comp is AWOL or I'd probably know by now.

Sleepy Kitty: Ok, thanks… I'm not sure if Gus would thank you or not ;)

Dangerous: Thank you.

To everyone else: Thank you for the review, Keep them coming, It's always nice to get feedback of any kind.


	15. Chance Encounters

And so, with great difficulty Naruto, tried to focus again.

* * *

After about an hour of meditation Kyuubi had him start running, Normally Naruto would have found this to be either very tedious, or very freeing. Kyuubi however had added a bit of a twist. 

"As you run, you will read this."

Kyuubi Handed Naruto a Book titled: Treaties of relations between Hidden sand and Hidden leaf. Naruto of course had protested that he needed to pay attention to where he was going. He was after all running through a forest.

"Kit, not only will you not stop running until that book is half-finished, but you will summarize it when you're done. If it's not a satisfactory summary, you will continue this exercise until it is."

And so, Naruto started running, Kyuubi could tell that this exercise would take him a while because every so often there would be a falter in his step as he tripped on a root or avoided a near miss from a tree branch.

**_You'll thank me for this later kit; it will help with your focus and concentration, as well as increasing your stamina._**

Interestingly enough, although Naruto didn't notice it, No matter how many roots or branches Naruto Encountered, he never fell.

**_I'd say that Kitsune Grace is working as well Heh, you'll always land on your feet from now on kit. _**

Kyuubi was sitting on a rock next to the waterfall meditating on how he came to be trapped when Tsunade showed up.

* * *

Tsunade had just spent the last two hours tracking Naruto through the forest. Normally it wouldn't have been nearly as difficult as it was, But Naruto seemed to be very light on his feet, Even for someone his age. He left few tracks when he was trying to hide; it was a by-product of years as a trickster. 

_Alright, he jumped from that tree on the left to the one on the right… and that bush over by the boulder has a broken twig so… The waterfall, it's gotta be._

Tsunade continued forward toward the water fall noticing on the way various bent twigs and partial footprints. That and the charka trail. Most people wouldn't have noticed it. But Tsunade had made a special Jitsu years ago that allowed her to follow people by their Chakra trails. When she reached the falls, she stopped. Someone was their alright, but it wasn't Naruto…

* * *

Kyuubi was amused, having lived inside of Naruto for almost fourteen years with nothing to do tended to get boring after a while. Luckily for him Kyuubi had figured out the trick of watching the world through Naruto's eyes. In doing so Kyuubi had found himself able to listen in on Naruto's thoughts. Over the last couple of years, this had turned into a type of sixth sense, and on occasion he had noticed that he could read the emotions of the various Mortals that passed near Naruto. As he had been meditating, his mind was open, and he felt Tsunades Surprise. 

"Don't bother hiding in the shade Tsunade, please, feel free to join me."

* * *

Tsunade was a bit surprised. She was certain that she had masked her charka trail, and she was positive that she had been silent. However As Hokage it was part of her duty to assess potential risks to her village. This odd stranger dressed in black certainly qualified as a potential threat… he wasn't acting menacing or anything; there was just something… odd … about him.

* * *

Kyuubi was pleasantly surprised to find that not all humans were as hot headed as that Kakashi Child. This Tsunade woman was the Model of self-possession as she walked out of the brush. In fact she managed to walk with an air that shouted "THIS WAS MY IDEA FROM THE START" and yet there seemed to be no arrogance, just self-assurance.

* * *

Tsunade was curious; an hour ago she was following a trail that she had thought to be Naruto's when she happened across this stranger sitting beside the falls. As Tsunade waited, she took the opportunity to assess this odd man. He was a tall man With Midnight black hair, and a black cloak trimmed in silver. He wore black pants, and a Black shirt inscribed with the fox sigil in red and with gold flames in the background. He had a narrow face that seemed more roguish than pinched. When they were open he had quick eyes that never stayed long in the same place, and a roguish grin that made him look like he was about to laugh. Tsunade found two things odd about him. The first was the fact that he seemed to be giving off two auras. The first made him seem to be firmly planted. Wise as the mountains and just as immobile. The second gave him the feel of a hunting predator ready to move in any direction at a moments notice, suddenly and, when necessary, lethally.

* * *

The two of them had been sitting side by side on the rock for the last two hours, just waiting for each other to act when a thought suddenly struck Tsunade. 

_He reminds me of a fox, and his aura feels a little like Narutos… that can only mean…_

"You're the Kitsune, Kyuubi aren't you. You are holding to much power in check to be anything else."

Kyuubi looked amused.

"I assure you that there are other creatures that are nearly as powerful as I. However yes, I am the Kyuubi"

Tsunade sucked in a sharp breath, before asking

"What are your intentions toward my village. Know this before answering, if they are anything but Benign I will be forced to defend myself and my village."

"Heh like you'd stand a chance against me, the fourth and Gambunta were only able to distract me. Lucky for the fourth it was long enough for him to complete his death seal."

Tsunade was silent

"I see that you have a bit more patience that that Kakashi child. Good, this village is going to need an anchor."

"Why Kyuubi? Why are you here and what are your intentions?"

"I'm here Because of Naruto, He told you about our deal no doubt. I didn't hear what he said I was, out..."

"Out?"

"Arranging for part of his training if you must know."

"Ahhh"

The two sat in silence for a while before Kyuubi spoke up."

"Would you believe that his 'deal' with me was unnecessary? I'm the guardian of your village, self appointed. I have been so for thousands of years, however over time your people forgot that."

Tsunade interrupted "So you attacked to remind everyone that you were still here?"

"no, I attacked because... a man found me."

"You attacked because you were found?"

Kyuubi ignored the interruption

"The fool reminded me of a snake, I believe he said hi name was Orochimaru. He was fairly persuasive, but he wanted me to attack the village, I refused.

"Then why…"

"He used 'Word of the dead' on me."

Tsunade sucked in her breath

"Ah! You've heard of it. Good, that saves me the trouble of explaining it twice. It doesn't work on demons the same way as it does on Humans. We aren't driven Insane, we are driven mad.

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak but Kyuubi cut her off, sharply.

"There is a difference, Mad is when you foam in the mouth, it can be defeated by anything with enough strength of mind, Insane is when you foam at the brain, and there is only one thing that can bring you back from that..."

"Angel's Voice" Said Tsunade in a Breathless tone "I thought that was only legend"

"Legend? No, I wish it were. You see, to Learn Word you need the corresponding part of Voice. Quite a problem you see."

Tsunade was silent, her mind working frantically, finally she spoke.

"You know them?"

"Yes"

Again Tsunade was silent for a time, this time it was Kyuubi that broke the silence.

"Do you know the true pattern? I know that you have part of it, you used that small piece to completely heal yourself when the Kit was bringing you back to this village."

Tsunade appeared not to have heard for a moment, but finally she answered

"Shortly after your… imprisonment. I left the Hidden leaf village, I traveled the land, all Three of us did… the Sennin that is. Orochimaru betrayed leaf openly two days after your capture, and he spent the time snaring the minds of powerful children from various villages. Jayiria spent the time traveling the land and Keeping track of the Atsuki and writing his dirty books, and I… I just wandered, looking for Healing Jitsu's."

Again there was a silence while Tsunade collected her thoughts.

One night during my wanderings, I was caught between villages. It was out in the wilderness, and night was falling. To be honest, I used to have excellent luck in everything. But on this night I found a ruined Village, I was happy; Once again I was lucky enough to have a roof over my head for the night. While I was sleeping, I had an odd dream. In this dream I was walking in the woods, near an abandon outpost when I happened to glance up in a tree. In the tree, directly above my head there was an old leather scrip, it was cracked in places, but it looked more from blade then from the weather. When I woke up in the morning I left the village, and, as in my dream, I found the ruined outpost. When I approached I saw the tree. True to my dream the leather scrip was hanging their. Inside were two pieces of parchment, both old and brittle. One Said Hidden… the rest was unintelligible the other I slid out more carefully. It said "True" and had an Illustration of that symbol on a human face and a description of what it did and how to activate it… the rest of it had gone to dust."

Again both sat in silence. This time it was Kyuubi's turn to speak.

"I knew it once, Long ago. But when the Chaos Demons attacked most of the protectorate demons turned to war, each of us retained a section of the whole… But it is lost to us now. Too many of our kind died in that war… this was before the coming of your race of course."

* * *

Once again there was a silence, and Kyuubi, who was listening to Tsunades thoughts caught, 

_Damn I need a drink…a drink and a card game._

Kyuubi smiled to himself

**_So predictable, but then again most of us demons feel the same way._**

Tsunade stood up.

"Well, I'm going to take you on your word, if the legends hold true the demons cannot go back on their word once given. I have a final question however…"

Kyuubi arched an eyebrow

"What are your intentions toward Naruto?"

"I intend to train him."

"In?"

"All aspects of a ninja's life, he has the potential to be one of the greatest ninja to ever live, but that Kakshi child spent most of his time favoring the dark young man with the unstable mind."

"Sauske?"

"Yes, how's the child doing?"

"Mostly he just stares into space, occasionally he mutters something about 'Killing the Dobe' but as far as I can tell, he's in shock. Interestingly his muscles twitch enough to give him the equivalent of running a marathon."

Kyuubi sighed

"I suppose I'll have to talk Naturo into visiting him sometime. He seems to have a stabilizing effect on the minds of … Various beings."

With that Tsunade took her leave, and Kyuubi was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

In another part of the forest Naruto was resting. He had just finished the first Quarter of a VERY dry book. All it talked about was the various agreements between leaf and sand. 

"If I ever get insomnia I could use this book to put myself to sleep."

Naruto didn't realize that he had spoken aloud until he heard a giggle behind him. Whipping around (and pulling out a Kuni as he did so) he froze. There were three girls behind him. By the baskets he carried they had been out picking flowers… One of them was Ino.

"You were rights sis, He is cute," the youngest one said in a falsely loud voice whisper

"You be quiet or I'll pound you so hard that you won't sit easy for a week."

"Nuh uh, Les will protect me! Won't you les?"

The middle aged girl grinned she then turned to Naruto.

"So, who are you?"

Naruto, who had been watching the exchange with some intrest, was wondering who they were talking about.

"Me? I'm…"

Naruto was cut off by a women's voice

"Girls! If you're done picking those lilies, there are some snow blossom I'd like to get to."

"Well," Said Naruto Diplomatically "It seems that the three of you have places to go, and I really need to get back to my training. Goodbye!"

With that Naruto picked up his book and ran off into the forest again. The last thing he heard before he started reading again was

"And he's Polite too. I'd say we have a Keeper!"

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata's day just kept getting more odd. After finding Tsunade standing next to a big hole in Naruto's room, she had been enlisted to Pack up and carry all of Naruto's things to an old house on the outskirts of town. It was a bit dusty, but it was fairly obvious that it had been taken care of over the years. It appeared to have been part of a much bigger complex at one time, in fact if Hinata had been asked to guess, she would have said that it could have been as big as the Hyuuga Manor at one time. Now all that was left was a single house. Hinata had cleaned up the master bedroom on the main floor and had placed all of Naruto's things in one corner. She had then gone out looking for her Missing hero to tell him. She had been looking for almost an hour before it occurred to her to ask the gate guards if he was still in town. 

"Um ex-excuse me"

"Yes Hyuuga-sama?"

"Has Uzumaki Naruto left recently?"

"Yes Hyuuga-sama, He left toward the forest about three hours ago."

"Thank you"

"My pleasure"

_Well Naruto-kun, if your not here, I may as well try to find you._

Hinata was about to leave toward the forest when the guard spoke up again

"Pardon me Hyuuga-sama, but have you spoken to Hokage-sama recently?"

"No, I haven't"

"Hokage-sama left word that we are not to allow you past the gate until you've had a word with her, the message she left said to…"

But Hinata had already started walking toward the Hokage's tower.

* * *

Naruto, exhausted and bored had just finished giving Kyuubi a summery of the book up to the half-way point. Dark was falling and Naruto was looking forward to going home and going to bed, Kyuubi on the other hand had other plans. 

"Well, I see that you can at least complete simple warm-up exercises (Naruto gaped at this comment) Now that you're through with your warm-ups we'll begin training."

"B-but K-Kyuubi I've been running all day! I'm tired, sore, and ready for bed, with or without a meal."

Kyuubi grinned to himself

_**This exercise was a success then, heh, kit you have NO idea what you've gotten yourself into.**_

"There is a rabbit cooking on the fire over there" Kyuubi waved his hand toward a small blaze off to his left. "Sit and eat, when you're done we will start today's training. Know now that when I train you, you will be expected to work between twenty four and seventy two hours without sleep. Depending on your progress, I may give you Twenty-four to forty eight hours off thereafter."

Grumbling, Naruto started toward the fire. Kyuubi couldn't help it, and allowed himself a small smile.

_**Now it begins kit, Now it begins.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Me: Alright people Just so everyone knows, Thats a wrap. I have decided to end this book right here, for those of you who are interested I'll be starting "Return of the lost 2" by Tomarrow, no later than thursday.

Naruto: you're stopping here?

Me: If this were a book it would be like ending the chapter. The nextSection will most likely start at about a week after this incident, and the first chapter should include enough flashbacks to tie up the loose ends that I've left.

Just so you all know, and I'm certain some of you were beginning to wonder this is DEFINATLY, POSITIVALLY, and ABSOLUTLY a Naru/Hina Fic. I know that some places have given you reason to wonder, but I assure you that it is.

Now without furthor delay, the responses to your questions and comments.

* * *

Byuu128: Yes you'll find out about Naruto's Night training, if you keep reading that is ;-) and as for the Demon corruption idea, I've always felt that it's a bit overplayed, I may give him a pet or two however, we'll see. 

Hisoka316: As I said, I lost the use of my computer to some glitch that I'm certain will annoy the hell out of me later. Tsunade's plans have kinda gone on the back burner, cause I got a MUCH more evil Idea that I think should work out. You will find out about them eventully however.

Dragon Man 180: Jiraiya is going to play a MUCH bigger part in the upcoming second part. ---SPOILER WARNING--- Naruto's going on a trip, and his new Teachers may have some conflict of intrest.

To everyone: Thank you all, it's been wonderful to get your input. I had considered posting chapter 1 of the new Fic as well today, but I feel that it would probably be slipshod work, and I refuse to lower my standards. (Such as they are :-) ) I truly hope that all of you will continue to follow the story into the second part.

Sincerly,

Manatheron


	16. FYI

FYI:

I have gotten several E-mails asking me to update this Fic. I would like to leave this as a personal reminder to those of you who insist on e-mailing me.

This story is not going to be continued here. If you want to know what happens Next your going to need to read book two. Creativly named _Return of the lost2_. I realize that It's a pain looking up the next installment, but for your ease of reading I wish to inform you that all you need to do is click on my name up at the top and then scroll down to the stories I've written.

Thanks for your time.

Sincerely,

Manatheron


End file.
